


A Dream Deferred

by otherrealmwriter



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 42,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otherrealmwriter/pseuds/otherrealmwriter
Summary: Alfred is a 26 year old rebuilding his life after his rockstar dreams failed causing him to move back home to a very disappointed father who holds it against him. One Christmas after a family fight he meets Ivan, a Russian cybersecurity manager who sees more than his father from Alfred's past decides to help him rebuild his dreams after they are deferred Eventual RusAme
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia), England/France (Hetalia)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

I don't own Hetalia okay? I have had a few ideas spewing around and this is one of them. I don't know what else to say here other than enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

"Ugggggghhhhh give me the George Thorogood." A blonde haired man stormed into the bar with an angered look on his face. The place was usually noisy and packed but with it being Christmas day, the hotel's bar was open but no one was there. Just various carols played over the stereo and a strand of blinking lights was hung behind the bar.

"Just what happened to you Al?" The bartender asked as a platinum blonde Russian looked up from his laptop, curious as to what was a quiet place to work that wasn't his hotel room. Back in his home country, December 25th was just another day so he needed to still get work done while on a trip before Epiphany on January 7th, the big winter holiday back home. Because it was Christmas, nothing else was open and he didn't want to stay in the hotel room alone, so he was sitting in a relatively quiet bar, only to find a young man storm in angered.

"Oh the usual Gil." Alfred said as he sat down. He had worked in this hotel as a lifeguard in the summer but as it was off-season the pool wasn't open very often and he didn't have much work. He did however get to know the rest of the staff pretty well. "My oh so perfect brother is over for Christmas and going on about oh how well he's doing now in Toronto now. He's even got himself a lovely little girlfriend who had to stay there for her family over the holiday."

"Oh you know what they say about people who say they have girlfriends in Canada who aren't really around Al." Gilbert laughed. "But here you are. One bourbon, one scotch, one beer. And it isn't that skunky stuff you hate. It's a Sam Adams you little wannabe historian."

"Thanks." Alfred said as he picked up the bottle of beer and drank deeply.

"You know what they say, beer before liquor, never been sicker." Gilbert warned.

"I really couldn't give a fuck about that right now." Alfred sighed. "But I really cannot stand that house right now."

"They won't let it drop huh?" Gilbert asked wiping the bar down, placing some glasses that were recently washed up.

"Of course not." Alfred sighed.

At this, the Russian looked up and headed to the bar. "One vodka please." He said.

"Thought you had work to do Ruski?" Gilbert asked as he poured a glass.

"Well I need to take a break from the project for awhile. I do have time to get the report together." He smiled as Alfred scowled at him. "Just what is the matter with you young man?"

"Nothing." Alfred growled.

"It's Christmas. Time to be with family and from what I heard from your rage filled entrance, something happened with your family."

"Nothing unusual." He growled. "I followed my dream and it didn't work out. So the fuck what? I am picking up the pieces and starting over. Not my fault that my grades weren't stellar in high school. I had other things to do. I was working on said failed dream." He drained the beer bottle and moved to the scotch. "So I can't just pick up like it was the fall after graduation and go to the University on those grades, as if I could afford it anyway. So I go to the local community college's transfer plan and do something sensible. Or at least get the general education crap out the way then figure out what I can do as a 26 year old fucking failure."

"What?" Ivan asked.

"Oh poor kid wanted to be a rock star. Dreamed big, so big he missed the moon." Gilbert sighed as he looked over at a disgruntled Alfred.

"Was he any good?" Ivan asked.

"Had some potential." Gilbert said. "His band performed here from time to time and it wasn't half bad, I think he just didn't get lucky when he did go out to Hollywood. The rest is like every other story of those who go out to Hollywood wanting to make it big."

"Fucking producers wouldn't know talent if it strangled them." Alfred moaned. He pulled out a notebook and began to write a few sentences down. "I'll be back in a few." he walked away from the stool and headed to the bathroom. Gilbert had turned back to the bar. Curiosity got the better of Ivan and he pulled the notebook closer to him and looked over it. It was filled with short sentences and brief what looked like poems, the notes of someone who had a creative mind. Alfred returned from the restroom and took the notebook back. "Like?" He asked annoyed. "That's my lyric notebook."

"I thought you gave up on that?" Gilbert asked.

"Not entirely. I'm just getting something to get my dad off my back and make like I've got a good grown up plan. Just don't have the time like I used to." Alfred said.

"Well it's poetic." Ivan said. "I could sense a real longing in the words. Longing to be noticed. Longing to be acknowledged."

"Well..."Alfred blushed and looked away. "It's not like I can make a living off being poetic and wanting to be noticed." He finished off the scotch and grabbed the bourbon. "And that's all that matters. Make a living. Just cast yourself aside to the wind and fuck what you cared about. All in all you are fucking brick in the wall and if you try to go against that, you'll be cast out and smashed like the clay bricks are made from."

Ivan was impressed with the analogy Alfred came up. But he knew there was a story more than he was letting on. But he wasn't going to get it out of the frustrated young man right now unless he knew just how to appeal to what was hurting him inside. And he also knew he had to make himself seem like less of a stranger. "Well, I'd like to learn more about you, Al is it?"

"Yeah. And who are you?" Alfred sulked. "Going to give me the same lecture as my dad does?"

"No, I just want to learn more about you. I'm Ivan, I work for a cyber-security company based out of Russia." Alfred looked up curiously. "I've heard it all. But I assure you, my job is to keep the other crazy Russian hackers out of my client's networks."

"Sounds fun." Alfred said trying to be polite. He knew Ivan meant no harm but he was being too curious for his liking. He didn't know the guy. He only felt more open to talking to Gilbert because they knew each other and bartenders tended to have a listening ear for those in personal distress. It was part of the job. "Another Thorogood." Alfred said.

"Geesh kid, you set on killing your liver?" Gilbert said. "Any Christmas dinner you had is going to come back up in a hard way."

"Good. Maybe I can pass out until January when my new semester starts and I am the creepy guy too old for this thing or that dumb loser everyone thinks little of while acting like it's so great that they are pulling themselves up by the bootstraps." Alfred sulked. "I just hate being reminded of how I didn't follow the plan and because I had too much personal integrity I couldn't even fit into their prescribed counter culture figure, I lost my chance of my dreams. And the less said that offer in the San Fernando valley, the better."

Gilbert's eyes widened. "You got offered something there? You never mentioned that before."

"Well it's easy to get someone down on their luck to go into that industry and they wanted to pay me good being a 'natural beauty' as they called it, but I have standards man. And frankly, I don't know which blow to my pride is worse. Almost being cast in a porno or having to come crawling back to Dad and start over." Alfred took the second scotch and drank it down in one gulp, feeling the burn on his stomach.

"The tips of your hair are darker than the rest of it." Ivan noticed. He was feeling empathetic for the young man. Having to decide on what of yourself to compromise is never easy and he knew that all of the anger and drunken talk was out of a deep hurt. Inside the man was a young boy crying inside for someone to just care about him.

"Well I did get close to making it big. But before the company would sign me for a record deal, I had to try this secondary persona thing. Rock stars aren't supposed to be blonde. Tell that to Dee Snyder man." Alfred said in a mocking voice "If I was to be in their Backstreet Boys clone band, fine, they wouldn't have done a thing to my hair. But my songs didn't match what they thought the public would think the singer would look like so they dyed it, gave me a pair of sunglasses and a baseball bat with nails in it and a belt with a buckle that said 'fuck' on it for my stage persona."

"So you feel that was a betrayal to your image and your work?" Ivan asked.

"That wasn't all of it. They wanted me to add things or take out things that destroyed the message. I tried it of course. Got to make some concessions I thought, so I play along, and before they sign the deal I had to hit the LA club scene and I wouldn't get to pick where I played, but they did and they are fucking clueless! Like I swear they wanted a rock band to play at a bar frequented by white gloved wine guzzling pearl clutchers?"

"Pearl clutchers?" Ivan asked, unfamiliar with the term.

"Usually a stuffy old person who is like the movies going 'well I never' at the slightest offense. Like come on, know the audience. At least before I left for Hollywood and I played here the audience was a mix of everyone, so some would like, some wouldn't care and some could suck it."

"Well that's just poor business practice on their part. They were selling a product, sorry to refer to it that way," He apologized at Alfred's look, grabbing the neck of the bottle of beer, looking like he'd break it on the bar. He was an artist and hated when someone would talk like that about him pouring his soul out. "But a record company is promote their talent and clients. And to do that, you have to know what music would appeal to what groups. They did you and themselves wrong."

Alfred looked at Ivan with a joyous, slightly drunken smile. He reached over and hugged Ivan, now crying. No one had ever saw it that way. That was how Alfred tried to explain it to his father when he had come home but he did not accept that and said Alfred was supposed to have given in to the client and picked better venues. It wasn't like he could choose, the contract had him do this before they would sign him, record an album, and make it big like he was dreaming. He was playing the game like it was supposed to be. He was too old to just look cute while singing covers on Youtube and get a bunch of views and get big that way. His songs did get a fair amount of hits on Youtube for an independent artist, but hardly enough to get any money from that one could justify making a career out of. So he had to play it by the old rules, get in the right Hollywood parties as staff at the catering company who took abuse by a bunch of phonies with a smile. Just keep telling yourself that the soul crushing would be worth it and then when you get a shot, you sell it all for a chance. Alfred couldn't sell it all and according to Ivan was a victim of poor business practices anyway. Alfred just collapsed onto the older Russian's shoulder, crying he finally found someone who wasn't judgmental of his failures. Ivan looked over at Gilbert desperately who shrugged. "You don't know how badly I needed someone to say that to me, to prove I wasn't just saying that to myself to numb the pain." Putting his hand on his back, Ivan patted Alfred's back, as if to say 'there there' and just calm him down. It was the alcohol making him more emotional, but Ivan knew those emotions came from somewhere deep down. In vino vertias was the old saying.

"Let it out." Ivan said, knowing that while he wasn't a clingy person to those he barely knew, Alfred needed to just let his soul out. Alfred sniffled back some snot that had come from the outburst and then got up to wipe his face on a napkin.

"Sorry if I messed up your coat. Looks old."

"It's one of my favorites yes, but you needed a friend." Ivan smiled.

"You got that right." Alfred said as he turned back to his drink when a loud voice came from across the bar.

"I knew I would find you here. Not many other places you go to open today." A blonde haired older man said with a British accent. "Fun time's over. We are going to have Christmas dinner that your Papa worked hard on. Be grateful for it."

"That's a little rude don't you think?" Alfred said with a burp.

"And I guess I will have to drive you home." Arthur said. "You are obviously drunk."

"Because of you bastard." Alfred said as Ivan sighed. Merry Christmas to you too you rude bastard.

Arthur heard Ivan's sigh and looked over at him. "Mind you stay out of this, it's a family issue."

"And you seem to be going about it rather curtly." Ivan said.

"Oh who asked you?" Arthur said as he grabbed Alfred's hand. "You're not the one cleaning up after your son's poor decisions."

"Well you asked me when you took my sigh as a comment towards you." Ivan said standing up, towering over the Brit.

"I'm sure he told you his sob story. Should have left him out there honestly. He is an adult and made his decisions. It was his Papa that honestly talked me into letting him back home." Arthur said. "Anyway, let's go. If I have to drive you anyway. Looking at your usual depression drink, you are well over the limit."

"If I am such an adult, I can stay here until I sober up." Alfred said taking his hand from his father. "Don't worry, I'll find some way to get out of your hair soon enough." with this, he passed out on the floor.

"Can't even hold your liquor." Arthur sighed. "Well if that is what you have your heart set on, so be it. Don't know why you bothered with him." he turned to Ivan. "Kids today can be so entitled."

Ivan scowled at Arthur and could tell that what Alfred needed was someone to believe in him, treat him like the human he was and not hold what he did against him. "Well funny thing is, I happen to be a manager for a cyber-security firm." Arthur looked at Ivan skeptically. He looked younger than him, but only slightly older than Alfred by a few years. "And I have been looking for someone to train in the field. I prefer to do it hands on anyway instead of having him go through a bloated education establishment this country seems to have."

"Good luck to you." Arthur said. "You'll live to regret that."

"I assure you I won't." Ivan said as he picked Alfred up. "Now if you know what is best for you and your son, I suggest you leave and let him sleep this off." Arthur stared into Ivan's eyes and then looked away.

"Fine." Arthur said. "I hope you know what you are in for."

"Better than you do." Ivan said as Arthur left.

Gilbert looked at Ivan and the passed out form of Alfred. "It's going to get cold tonight. Can't let him sleep in that beat up car of his. One of the windows doesn't even roll up all the way."

"Well I do have a spare bed in my room." Ivan said. "Rest assured I won't touch him like you're thinking of you pervert." He glanced at Gilbert. "But I can tell when there is a hard worker, someone who is dedicated and has a brilliant mind and they are loyal to themselves and their principles."

"And just how did you tell that from him?" Gilbert asked.

"If he wasn't, he wouldn't have come back and would have made it big." Ivan said.

So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Let me know in a review. Now this is just an idea I had popping around in my mind and how it pans out, well I don't know just how yet. It's not like Klondike where I had that planned from the beginning how nearly every chapter would go. So I don't know how fast I will update this when I have a few other ones I want to work on too. Anyway, remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,

otherrealmwriter

aka

Realm.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Hetalia okay? I honestly don't have much else to say here so enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

Alfred woke up and looked around. "My head is killing me... where am I?" He asked, noting he was in one of the hotel's rooms and not his room back at his house.

"Dobroye utro" Ivan said as he walked into the hotel room. "You're in my room. I took the liberty of getting you something for breakfast the bartender said you would like."

"I passed out?" Alfred said, piecing together the night before. "I remember talking to you, my dad showing up, getting into a fight then," Alfred paused and looked at Ivan, "We didn't do anything...did we?"

Ivan laughed. "No you were out cold. They put me in a room with two queen beds, so since I don't need but one, instead of you getting placed in your car as Gilbert would have done, I let you stay here."

"Oh. Thanks." Alfred said embarrassed a total stranger who he had only briefly talked to before passing out shared a room with him. "I didn't disturb you or anything like that?"

"You slept like the dead." Ivan said. "And if I had that as a father, I would drink too Al."

"Alfred." he stated. "I don't like Al,"

"Well that's what Gilbert calls you." Ivan said earnestly placing the McDonalds bag and coffee on the nightstand.

"And I have given up asking him to stop." Alfred rubbed his temple. "Is that coffee?" He sniffed the drink.

"Black as your father's heart, at least that is how he told me to give it to you. I saw him working the breakfast earlier." Ivan explained. "He told me when you wake up with a hangover, at least when you hanging out with him, what you got." Alfred opened the bag to find multiple sausage biscuits and hashbrowns. "Although how you eat that much and aren't as big as a whale, I will never know."

"I make good use of the pool when there isn't anyone in there. If not, then the gym. Perk of working here." He picked up the breakfast foods to find a bottle of aspirin "Thanks." He popped open the bottle and took a few followed by a long drink of the coffee. "That should help my headache."

Meanwhile, Arthur woke up on the couch in the living room of the house after a troubled night. He had come home without Alfred, and explained what happened, which had gotten Francis and Matthew mad. Very mad. At him. If the argument in the bar wasn't bad enough on his conscious, the one when he had gotten home was worse. Matthew had gotten up and was sitting in the kitchen looking at his phone, hardly looking at his father. Am I really that big a monster? I mean Alfred did waste a good part of his early twenties on a dream... He thought, the glares of his other son stinging him inside. "Maybe I am worse than I thought..." as the fight replayed in his mind.

"Oh mon ami!" Francis said as Arthur pulled into the house alone. "Where is Alfred?"

"Passed out at that bar at the hotel he works at." Arthur said simply. "We had a row about him getting drunk after our previous row and then apparently he can't hold his liquor and that was that. He refused to come home with me."

"After what you said to him Dad, I don't blame him." Matthew said speaking up, causing Francis and Arthur to turn in shock. He normally didn't say much of anything. "I would appreciate if you stopped comparing us two like you did. You don't think Al doesn't know he wasted a bit of his life? We are two different people. Just because we look a lot alike doesn't mean we will follow the same path in life. Sure, I may have gotten a job as a psychiatrist up in Toronto but seriously, Al had his dream crushed and it wasn't like his songs were total garbage. You ever listen to them?"

"I remember all the noise from his room before he left and I didn't think much of them." Arthur said, trying to convince his partner and other son he was right.

"Look Al told me more of what happened in Los Angeles than he did you two and trust me, if he had the luck and was willing to sacrifice his personal convictions then he would have made it. You know the rest of his band is still out there?" Arthur shook his head no. "They were willing to go without him. They wanted the fame and will likely just be back up musicians for others but he felt doubly betrayed then. By the friends he was loyal to when they moved to Los Angeles and the industry, he played their game. He worked so much to afford the rents and costs out there, to get the connections to get the professional auditions to even be considered and at the very end, when the big break was almost broke, he lost it. I don't know about you but doing everything right, you can still lose. That's not a personal flaw, that's life." With this Matthew went to the bedroom he was staying out and slammed the door.

"Great Arthur." Francis said looking at him. "Both our sons are mad at us. Christmas is ruined because you can't put the fact that Alfred didn't succeed at life by his age behind you. You can sleep on the couch tonight. I think I will just put dinner up and go to bed. I'm not much feeling the holiday spirit anymore."

Arthur stood in silence as he lay on the couch, catching the end of various Christmas movies, until he caught the end of Home Alone where Kevin's mother was finally reunited with him. At this, he started crying. "Did I act like a bigger version of a twat than she did in the beginning, causing an adult version of Kevin wishing his family away?" He asked to himself.

"Oui." Francis said in the kitchen making himself a turkey sandwich from what was in the fridge.

"You tit!"Arthur yelled in embrassment. Recovering his composure he spoke, "Well I see you at least clothed yourself this time when you wanted a midnight snack."

"It's cold out. You know that place won't just give little Alfred a room and he's probably either put in that pathetic car of his that the windows won't roll up on or in lock up or the hospital."

"You...you can't be serious?" Arthur said.

"Because I would joke about something like that?" Francis sighed.

"Maybe that Russian who yelled at me took him in..."Arthur said as he lay back down. He had drifted off to sleep, but tossed and turned, waking up and falling back asleep. As day broke, Matthew had walked into the kitchen and poured himself some coffee. "Any calls I didn't know about?" He asked.

"Nope." Matthew said. "I'm going to see if Gilbert is working today. He's the bartender and one of the few friends Al had been able to make since he came back. Maybe he stayed with him. He has before."

"How come he tells you more than he does me?" Arthur demanded as Matthew cast him a look as to say 'did you seriously just ask that?' "Point taken."

"Look Dad, Alfred is hurt. Bad in multiple ways. Something like what happened can lead to depression or as we have seen, a budding drinking problem. Think about it. You lost what you and your friends worked so hard for, they turn their back on you, you are left to crawl back home in it and start over finding something you may never have liked in the first place that you now pretty much are forcing yourself to deal with and your father treats you like garbage and makes you feel inferior and shows favoritism to your brother. Drives many to drink." Matthew said.

"Can I come with?" Arthur asked.

"I think you've done enough damage for awhile Dad. Maybe I should try talking first as he trusts me and things like this are kind of my job." Matthew said. Arthur sighed. You went and really mucked it up this time Kirkland...

Ivan sat working at his laptop on a small desk in the room while Alfred ate greedily, but in as much silence as eating like that could allow. He did feel rather awkward about the situation. He hardly knew Ivan, didn't talk to him much than that brief conversation before his father showed up and that was a disaster. He was being much too nice to him for his liking. Finishing the last of the coffee, he looked over at Ivan and spoke up, "So, why did you treat me so nicely?" He asked quietly.

"I'm sorry?" Ivan said looking over.

"I'm a practical stranger to you. Just some guy who you met in a bar who happened to have a nice sob story. You don't need to do anything for me."

"Well funny thing is, I have to." Ivan smiled as Alfred looked at him cluelessly. "Nothing is forcing me to but my own conscious. You see I was very little when the Soviet Union collapsed. I don't remember what life was like back when Russia was still Soviet, but when it collapsed, it took the country time to get back to something that could be called comfortable. These were what me and my sisters called the starving times. My father was never around and mother was intoxicated most of the time. My older sister looked after me and my younger sister most of the time." Alfred looked at Ivan curiously. "If not for the sacrifices she made, then I doubt we could have survived. I decided that if I ever saw someone who needed help that I would help them so they could stand on their own."

"Well that's a nice philosophy and all, but I feel indebted to you." Alfred said.

"What I did was paying a personal debt." Ivan said. "But, I do have something I wanted to ask of you that might help you on finding something that will help you rebuild your life after your dreams fell."

"I'm listening..."Alfred said looking at Ivan skeptically.

"You see my company asked me to develop a curriculum to help students learn about this in either high school or college and come out with certifications, or at least be able to pass some of the programming certification tests I know of." Alfred nodded. "Well I never had done anything like that before, so before I give it to my boss, I want to make sure it works. So I was thinking, maybe you would be interested in being my how you say guinea pig. Let me know how it is, if you learn anything and if it is successful, you will have a skill that can get your father off your case about and well, I have something for my job."

"Can I think about it?" Alfred said. "I mean yeah it sounds good and all but I don't want to just fall into a job like that by default or something. Not to be rude or anything dude, but I got like 50 more years ahead of me and I'd at least like to like what I do somewhat."

"I understand." Ivan nodded. "I just know by reading your lyrics you wrote that you are good when you like to do something. It's not a question of talent I see in your crisis, you have plenty of that, it's finding a use that can provide well. If this does, then great. If not, well you will have at least helped me do my job and we can call it even."

"Still, give me a few days to think about it. I cannot thank you enough for your kindness but I guess I have got to head home and face the fun oh so fun drama that is going to come from that."

"Best of luck Fredka." Ivan smiled. "Here's my card. You can call when you make your decision on my proposal or in case you need someone to talk to again. I do have my methods of persuasion if you need it." Alfred noticed Ivan grab a metal pipe at his side.

"Ummmmm... Thanks for the offer but I get first dibs on punching my dad's clock if he hasn't been moved my the holiday spirits..." Alfred smiled. "See you later Ivan."

"Call me Vanya. It's what my friends call me and I wish dearly you would be one."

"Sure Vanya." Alfred smiled. "So far you've been one of the best I've had recently."

"What about Gilbert the bartender?" Ivan asked.

"He's a good drinking buddy but he has his moments where he's a total jerk." Alfred shrugged. "If you don't mind, I'll let you know how it went when I get home."

"Please do." Ivan smiled.

Alfred headed out, still sipping the coffee, pulling his keys out of his pants pocket and heading to his car to drive home. Maybe Dad won't be a jackass, well I do have something I can throw at him if he starts that ranting he does about me being nothing but a failed singer again. I am trying to get back on track after all... He thought as he placed his hand on Ivan's card he placed in his pocket. Ivan was nicer than I had ever expected anyone to be. Most people I have found when I try to befriend them they just don't care. As he headed into the hotel lobby, he saw Matthew heading in. "Matt!" He waved.

"Oh thank god! You're fine." Matthew said hugging his brother.

"Dude, Mattie, what's the deal?" Alfred asked confused.

"We were so worried about you after Dad told us what happened." Alfred scowled at the mention of his father. "Papa thought you were in your car, the hospital or jail."

"Just because I passed out?" Alfred said.

"Well your car's windows don't roll up all the way and it's hardly proper protection from the cold. It's so old too." Matthew said.

"Dude, I earned it and it got me to and from LA so I can't ask much else from it. Was more loyal than my band mates were..." He mumbled.

"Well they'll get theirs." Matthew sighed. "But don't worry I had a nice long talk with Dad about being a jackass to you and he seemed somewhat remorseful. Papa caught him crying at the end of Home Alone last night. You see he made Dad sleep on the couch after what happened."

"Dang. Papa is all about that Christmas lovin'... loudly too..." He shuddered at the years of knowing what he wasn't supposed to know what was going on in their bedroom because the walls in the house were paper thin.

"Well, when we get back, we can talk all about this, maybe help to get you feeling better about yourself so you don't pass out in a hotel bar on Christmas and end up staying-where-?"

"Actually that Russian guy who apparently told Dad off, from what he told me what happened, took me in and actually has a job offer, or at least some sort of apprenticeship offer." Alfred said.

"In what?" Matthew asked.

"Cybersecurity." Alfred said.

"So a Russian Hacker teaching you to block them out?" Matthew laughed.

"Ha ha, very funny." Alfred said rolling his eyes.

"Well, let's go to McDonald's" Matthew offered, knowing it was one of Al's favorites. "My treat"

"I can eat you out of Big Macs, large fries and Mcflurries." Alfred laughed. "Although I miss In-n-Out... they were pretty good..."

"You know what, maybe there is that other burger place that is better I'll take you to. You have to tell me more about what happened on your end and just how you are feeling."

"You just cannot turn off the psychiatrist routine can you?" Alfred rolled his eyes with a slight laugh at his brother.

"Not when it's my brother." Matthew said. "I do owe you from childhood and if I can't beat you at sports, I can make you cry for your own good."

"Shut up." Alfred said. "Thanks bro."

"It's what I do." Matthew smiled. "Now lunch."

So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Let me know in a review. This one isn't burning into me like Klondike is but I do want to make it a pretty sweet healing and relationship one, but I got a few other fics I am working on too, so my updates won't be like that one was. Anyway remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,

otherrealmwriter

aka

Realm


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Hetalia okay? I don't have much else to say here so enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

Alfred sat and looked out the window tapping his fingers while Matthew was at the counter, getting the lunch he promised. His head still hurt a little bit but the headache was abating. He was in no mood to have his brother psychoanalyze him in public, but he wasn't being a jerk to him about things, so he'd humor him. He was paying for lunch at one of the nicer burger joints in town anyway. Matthew then sat down and placed the tray down.

"Bacon double cheeseburger, large fries and coke." He smiled placing the meaty goodness in front of his brother.

"What did you get?" Alfred asked.

"Oh that mushroom swiss thing looked good." Matthew said as he sat down.

"I thought you wanted to try to eat healthier." Alfred teased.

"It's still the holiday season." Matthew laughed. "January I go back to being the guy you say eats like a rabbit..."

"Unless maple syrup is involved..." Alfred smirked.

"Hey, I can put that in tons of stuff that isn't bad for you." Matthew said as he took a sip of his lemonade.

"And lemonade isn't much better than soda if too much sugar is put in." Alfred said. "But at least you aren't trying the diet soda excuse."

"I guess not." Matthew smiled. "So not one of our better Christmases?"

"Nope..." Alfred said. "Maybe I should have stayed in LA."

"What would you have done there?"

"Dunno..." Alfred said as he took a bite of his burger. "But Dad wouldn't be acting like you're the golden child to my face at least."

"Well I think he's learned his lesson after what Papa and I told him." Matthew said. He couldn't keep the conversation on that as he knew that was one of the things making the situation worse. "Don't think you're bad at your music. I mean you got pretty far. More than most people who chase the rock star dream."

"I'm just not a complete sell out." Alfred said. "If I did, then I would have had it made, and you'd see me all over the charts now."

"So, why did you come home than stay in LA?" Matthew probed, knowing that there had to be some reason for it. Something deep down that motivated him."

"I honestly don't know. I guess it only felt natural to do that."

"Did you think Dad would react how he did?" Matthew said.

"I don't know what I was expecting honestly." Alfred said. "I mean I already got told to fuck off by people I thought were my friends..."

"Why did they stay?"

"Why are you turning on the therapist act here?"

"Because I can't help you otherwise."

"What if I don't want help?" Alfred said stubbornly.

"You do. I know you better than you think I do." Matthew said. "Look I won't tell anyone anything you don't want me to if that's what you're worried about."

"Why do you care so much about me?" Alfred said staring his brother down.

"You're my brother."

"And Arthur is my Dad but you saw how he really feels. If I am not some CEO or MBA or PhD or something that has a prestigious academic title then fuck that. I mean he's just some high school English teacher himself who keeps eying a job at the University or using me to get in at the Community College even. Like seriously, why does he have to live vicariously through me? I am not him!"

"Yeah I'll have to talk to him about that one..."Matthew said.

"Don't they say don't try to treat your family Mr. Psychologist?" Alfred said.

"Well some may worry about bias in that suggestion but I also know we aren't the epitome of normalcy and that is what makes our family our family." Alfred raised an eye in skepticism. "Okay and I don't want others to know about that and I worry someone would embarrass me if I took the rest of you to group therapy or something like that which is what this whole group is going to need if we let this fester. I hate it when you guys say 'At least Matthew is normal' after you get mad at each other for whatever stupid reason."

"Trust me, normal is good." Alfred sighed shoving some french fries in his mouth. "Normal doesn't give you a gift people admire you can't do much of anything with if you want to survive comfortably. You become nothing but a starving artist trope if you're not a sell out. You don't see how messed up things are, you just accept it and because you don't know something's wrong, you can't let it get to you."

Matthew paused looking at his brother, picking at the fries looking at them one at a time and munching on them. It was a shame to see that his brother was beating himself up like that, wishing almost to give up on a part of himself that Matthew had admired of him. Alfred was always pushing things to the limit. Doing his best and then some. He had won the high school talent show with his band and everything was original, nothing was a cover. They were good. Very good. "Ivan read my notebook." Alfred said, sensing things getting tense.

"Did he?" Matthew said. "What'd he say?"

"Said what I had was wanting to be acknowledged and noticed." Alfred sighed.

"Hmmmmm." Matthew noted.

"What was that about?" Alfred said, sensing Matthew getting real observant. "You getting all psychologisty on me or something?"

"Kind of." Matthew said "If I don't want to lose my brother to his own mind and my Dad being a jackass."

"Sounds selfish." Alfred teased.

"Maybe." Matthew smiled. "But it's for your own good."

"Nothing I do is for my own good. If I got hit by a truck on the way home I wouldn't really be missed."

"Now don't talk like that." Matthew said.

"Well maybe you and Papa, and maybe Ivan but I don't know him that well."

"You've talked about him a lot for a guy you just met in a bar." Matthew teased.

"Shut up!" Alfred blushed. "He's got some weird karma code that's why I didn't catch my death in my car. But I get why he thought he did. I mean I don't like taking kindness from strangers or causing them problems."

"Well you're already better than most people then." Matthew said trying to cheer his brother up as Alfred sipped his soda looking at his brother skeptically. "You have enough self esteem and respect to stay true. I actually admire that of you Al."

"Really? You, admire a loser like me?" Alfred sighed.

"I don't think you a loser. You are pretty talented and did well. From what you told me, you were done bad. I mean what producer puts a rock band where they did?" Matthew said exasperated.

"You know Ivan asked that when I told him what happened and he said the same thing." Alfred smiled.

"There's more decent people than you think." Matthew said. "You shouldn't let Dad get to you. You're not a piece of crap, you just got dealt a bad hand. I know Papa missed having Christmas with you."

"I did miss his cooking too..."Alfred sighed as he got up and took his tray to the trash can.

"And if Dad tries to give you a hard time, I will be there for you. I already told him off once. I'll do it again so I don't lose my brother because of him." Matthew said.

If he was given the choice, Alfred'd just stay at the hotel and either pick up an extra shift or see if Ivan wanted to do something besides work than head back home, but at the same time he didn't want to spend all his time at his job trying to avoid everyone. I could have stayed in Los Angeles if I wanted to work all day and avoid my family. Alfred thought as Matthew drove them home. Matthew did have a point; his family did care about him. The fact he promised to stand up for him if Arthur did treat him bad for the argument gave him a little courage to face them again. They pulled into the driveway and walked inside to find Francis sitting on the couch looking at a photo album.

"Oh boys!" He smiled looking up. "So glad you're home and you were able to guilt trip Alfred into coming home Mathieu..." He laughed as Matthew rolled his eyes

" Ha ha ha very funny." Matthew rolled his eyes. "Hey Papa, where's Dad?"

"In his study working on his lessons for the next semester. It's something to keep him busy. I found something I want to show you Alfred." Francis said motioning for his sons to sit next to him. "I was looking back at when we were around the same age you boys are now." He pointed to a picture that was in a bar in London. "This is where I met your Dad for the first time when we were about 23 or so, so not much younger than you."

"That cannot be..." Alfred said.

"Oui." Francis smirked.

"No way..." Matthew said.

"I am not lying, that was your Dad." Francis said. "Little Sid Vicious wannabe."

"So you his Nancy?" Alfred teased shoving him playfully.

"Now I wouldn't go that far but he did have that same streak in him you did. Although his lyrical composition left much to be desired." Francis smirked.

"I still have a hard time thinking that Sex Pistols cover band looking punk is Dad..." Alfred sighed.

"Well that explains a lot. A LOT." Matthew said.

"Huh?" Alfred and Francis asked.

"Looks like Dad had the same dream, had something similar happen to him and when it played out with Al, he took it out on him and was secretly hoping that if Al could make it, it would make up for the fact he didn't. It's almost textbook." Matthew laughed.

"It was soon after this he buckled down and got a little more serious towards his University work and did try to make it as a writer, once again, left a bit to be desired, and after awhile fell into the teaching work he did. I was always proud of whatever he did as long as we had what we needed, but..."

"Dad let his failure eat at him." Matthew said. "Well I got something to work with."

"Dude, Matt, you may want us a happy family again, but don't go right up to someone who had been living with self loathing and failure as long as he has unsolicited..." Alfred warned. "This did provide a fun thing to hold over him." He said with an evil smirk.

"Oh that's much better? Rubbing Dad's failure in a wound that festered as long as it has?" Matthew rolled his eyes.

"Boys, we love you both. Equally." Francis said hugging Matthew and Alfred. "And Al, anything you do with your life, I will be proud of. And I will work one over on your Dad as well. I know just how to change his mind on things...ohhohohohoho..." He smirked.

"Gross." Alfred said.

"Not always like that!" Francis said waving his hands blushing. "Although he is more open to persuasion when wrapped up in the bedroom in le amor..."

"Gross Papa..." Matthew sighed.

"I think I'll head to my room now. I got a call to make." Alfred sighed. While disgusted at his Papa's implications, he did have to smile a little bit. That was what his family was. Nuts and embarrassing but they were his. They did seem to care a bit and that revelation on how Arthur was in a situation much like his was enlightening. It also was a warning. He did not want to be a bitter old man who ends up living vicariously through any kids he had one way or another. He pulled out Ivan's card from his pocket and looked at it. What have I got to lose? Seems like trying to stay too close to what he used to do left Dad bitter. And it's not like it would cost me anything. That's always a plus in this day and age... Alfred thought as he dialed the number and laid back on his bed, looking around. Dad stripped a lot of what I had out of here. Maybe I should look see if it ended up in the attic or thrift store. I mean Papa probably would have kept it... he thought as the phone rang and the voice mail picked up. "Hey Vanya, it's me Alfred, I don't know if you'd recognize the number but-" he was cut off.

"Oh privyet Fredka!" Ivan said as he answered his phone. "Sorry for the delay in answering. You were correct, I didn't recognize your phone number. Needless to say after this call I plan to save it. So how did you day go? Your Dad act like a mudak?" Ivan laughed.

"A- what?" Alfred asked.

"Oh, it roughly translates to asshole in English." Ivan said.

"Oh, well I didn't see him. Papa told me he was working on next semester's lessons and didn't want to disturb him. You see he's a high school English teacher."

"Oh, I hope he doesn't act like he did to the students he did you." Ivan sounded worried.

"Well Papa told me something interesting about him when I got home with Matthew, my brother," Alfred smiled.

"Really now Fredka?" Ivan sounded interested.

"Apparently he had a dream much like mine when he was my age and it didn't work out. He then tried writing and that led him to eventually being the miserable English teacher who keeps eying a job at the college level." Alfred said as he threw a dirty sock up and down in the air, while tapping his foot. Talking with Ivan did seem to cheer him up. Maybe this fight wouldn't ruin everything.

"And he tried to live through whatever happened with you and wouldn't admit what he really thought because of it?" Ivan sighed.

"You sure you're not a psychologist like my brother?" Alfred laughed. "Matthew said much the same thing on why Dad is a complete ball buster sometimes."

"Ball buster?" Ivan asked.

"Oh, jerk. That make it clearer for you Vanya?" Alfred said sitting up and looking over at his dresser. He had the books for the next semester at college already and was going to finish it even if he did find Ivan's suggestion worthwhile. It couldn't hurt.

"Da." Ivan said. "Have you thought about my idea?" He sounded hopeful. Ever since Alfred had left, Ivan found himself thinking about him more often and just wanting to make sure he was okay.

"Yeah I have and I think I will take you up on that offer." Alfred said. "I mean I saw what happened to Dad with his attempt to hold onto something of his failed dream."

"And it made him a miserable ublyudok" Ivan said as he heard Alfred go 'huh' on the other end "Bastard. I might teach you Russian too. I doubt someone like your Dad would know that so if you need to scream at him and leave him clueless you'll have a much better language to do it in."

"The only other language spoken in this house is French." Alfred laughed.

"That is the language of sissies. Remember Napoleon lost to my people who could hold out against General Winter."

"My Papa would kill you for that one. He's from France." Alfred sighed. "But you're awesome dude. I can't thank you enough."

"Just thank me by doing a good job and helping me make this the best it can be. If you're my guinea pig I want to have it look real good." Ivan smiled.

"Don't worry, I will. Talk to you later Vanya." Alfred said with a smile as he hung up the phone.

So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Let me know in a review. This story won't be as long as Klondike was, at least not that I can see but who knows. I've had stories I think be like 12 chapters grow to 44... The translations for Russian used is provided contextually but if you want a translation guide let me know and I'll put them in the next few chapters. I don't know what else to say so remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now.

otherrealmwriter

aka

Realm.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Hetalia okay? I don't have much else to say here other than enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

Arthur looked at his computer screen with a sigh. Normally he could plan the semester ahead with no issues. But this... this was taunting him. A blank screen. "Just what the bloody hell am I doing with myself?" Arthur moaned placing his face in his hands. The argument played still in his mind, and the judgmental looks from the rest of his family haunted his mind. He looked over at the wall and at his degree. He had been quite proud of finishing it and his colleges were quite impressed. They don't know it was all me trying to hide who I used to be. A knock was heard at the door. "Come in, I guess."

"Any luck Dad?" Matthew asked.

"None." Arthur said. "If you're here to tell me off, I already feel bad enough, thank you very much."

"No. I just get why." Matthew smiled.

"Really?" Arthur said looking at his son.

"Yeah, Papa told me of your own phase like Al's." Matthew said.

"I will have to strangle that frog..."Arthur scowled.

"Why?" Matthew asked. "I mean you were young, who cares if it looked stupid."

"That's why I didn't want Al to go out there in the first place." Arthur said, looking away from his son. "It was like fate was teasing me. And then I heard he had actually gotten an audition, much better than I had ever gotten and I was proud."

"Did you ever tell him that?" Matthew asked.

"No."

"Well maybe you should." Matthew said turning his father's chair around to face him. "You can't move on until you come to terms with your past. And you can't stop feeling guilty until you set things right." Matthew looked over at his father's schedule. "You usually have the 9th graders semester planned easily..."

"Yeah." Arthur said. "And I am still thinking of getting sick on Valentine's day though. Some of those girls look at me in ways I don't like then."

"It's the accent Dad." Matthew teased. "No one can resist the gentlemanly British accent. Especially not hormonal adolescent girls. Maybe you can get your stuff done if you go talk to Al. Papa and I already talked to him."

"Say anything good?" Arthur asked with a feeble hope that they had made him seem better than the demon that Alfred was likely to see him.

"I was just honest." Matthew said. "Papa told us about your early 20s as a way to make Alfred feel better about himself I think."

"And humiliate me." Arthur growled.

"You two do that to each other all the time." Matthew said. "Do you get off on that or what?"

"Who knows?" Arthur said growing red. "And I thought your specialty was in family therapy not sexual relationship therapy!"

Matthew smiled. He had gotten under his dad's skin. It was usually Alfred who had gotten him mad. But he knew that deep down his fathers were very sensitive people who cared deeply for their loved ones and each other, but neither one would ever show it like that. They both craved dominance and saw that the other was the one that pushed the other. "You'd be surprised how sometimes you have to know about one to do the other." With this he left his father to his own decisions.

"That boy..."Arthur said as he sighed and looked at the ceiling. Has a point... He thought as he got up and headed out of his study. Treading quietly, he headed into the living room, thinking he would see Alfred laying on the couch staring at the TV, but instead there was Francis watching the television himself. And he's mad at me too. But if maybe if I follow Matthew's apologize advice, it will maybe work with Francis?

"Oh Arthur..." Francis said calmly. Not good. He usually calls me various things in French when he sees me. "And just how are you feeling?"

"Miserable." Arthur said.

"Good." Francis smirked.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "I know I was in the wrong for how I treated Alfred. I realized that I was a lot like him at that age. I shouldn't have acted like I did."

"That's right. You shouldn't. He is one of our boys too." Francis said, hiding a note of pain in his voice. "I was proud of both of them and they both did and do very well. And while Alfred had the same failure you did, I didn't want him to give up on himself. I do remember how well things went after it happened to you. And how it affected you. How my siren went from that rebellious spirit that took nothing from anyone and spoke his mind became much like what he saw as wrong in the world and just like his own father is beyond me."

"You compared me to the Greek mythical siren? The one that sang so well it led sailors to their doom?" Arthur asked with a smile.

"Well I saw you at that bar, loved your voice." Francis laughed.

"There's still the part to leading you to your doom." Arthur replied.

"There's times I don't question if you did so to me or not." Francis said as he kissed Arthur on the cheek.

"I wanted to come down to apologize for me ruining Christmas. I've been feeling guilty because of what you and Matthew said to me and I have come to the realization of a lot of things. You were right, I acted like my father, something I never swore to become. And Matthew, well, he's good at what he does..." Arthur blushed and laughed.

"Well he convinced Alfred to come back to the house. That boy had better be good." Francis said. "Because as much as you and he will want to kill each other for thinking of it that way, you and Alfred can be more alike than you want to admit." He sighed at the lack of interesting programming on the television. "Well I will be in the kitchen, I need something to drink."

"Fine, but let me know if you need to go somewhere. You usually drink wine at times like this." Arthur said.

"It's not drunk driving if you're only drinking wine mon ami" Francis winked.

"Tell that to the police..."Arthur sighed. "Well if Alfred isn't here, where is he?"

"Did you try his bedroom?" Matthew said as he picked up the remote Francis left and changed the channel. "I assure you he hasn't left since we come back."

Arthur gave a huff, knowing that something really had to set off Matthew to have him go from the quiet son to the bossy son. But he had to make things right with his family if he was going to be at peace. And I guess I may have been wallowing in my misery for far too long and better late than never when it comes to trying to be less of a prick. I mean Alfred is my son after all. He thought as he headed to the bedroom door, feeling like he was going to be entering a lion's den.

Meanwhile, Alfred was reading over the textbooks for the next semester with mild interest. It was all general education as he hadn't been able to pick a major but at the advice of the admissions counselor signed for for a transfer to a 4 year program to find something that would stick. He had come back from Los Angles that spring and while Francis was welcoming, at this time Arthur was scolding and demanded that if Alfred had wanted to stay at home he had to get a job and go back to school for something. He had accepted the terms, if only to try and forget the betrayal, traumas and disappointments he had come home from. Francis could tell that something had happened to Alfred's spirit as it wasn't the same as when he had left or even last called the Christmas before. However, Arthur was pretty bad at reading the room and fell strict on his son. At first, Francis did want to at least let Alfred have some time to adjust and argued for that, but in the end agreed that this might help him deal with what happened. However, silent simmering tension built up until the Christmas season when Matthew had come down for a visit. Their two sons who made two different choices and got two different results in the same room on the holidays when feelings and tensions were often at their highest and it exploded. Now the pieces had to be picked up and they had to try to rebuild if they wanted to stay a family.

Alfred looked at the book, the words just appearing like a mess on the page. He knew what they were and what they were saying, but it just wouldn't stick in his mind. Ivan's offer and kindness were sticking in his mind instead. He knew hardly anything about him. He was nice and actually treated him like a human being. Like how others should treat each other. Alfred found himself looking up the basics about cyber security to get an idea of what Ivan would have to teach him or have him learn through the program he was creating. It was part of Alfred's code of conduct that if someone was showing that level kindness to him, he would pay it back. But also, he couldn't just stop thinking about him either. But as he lay back on the bed and place the textbook on his face, a knock on his door was heard. "Who is it?" Alfred moaned.

"It's me son," Arthur said, with a desperate and slightly sorrowful note.

"What do you want now?" Alfred moaned irate.

"I just want to talk." Arthur said. He's not making it easy is he? He thought as a voice like Matthew's rang in his mind in reply Well would you if you were in his shoes?

"About what?" Alfred sat up, placing the book on his nightstand.

"I want to apologize." Arthur sighed.

"Really?" Alfred got up and opened the door a crack. "You aren't going to try and demean me in a place where your lover and favorite son won't see and can't hold it against Mr. Oh-so-perfect-liar?"

"I deserved that." Arthur sighed looking at his feet. "Can we just talk. Your Papa already told you about when I was your age."

"I guess..." Alfred said as he reluctantly let his father in. If it gets bad again, I can always ask Ivan if he would mind if I just stay with him I guess. But it's too early knowing him to ask him such a thing. I don't know...He stared at Arthur with an intense gaze as he sat down on his bed. He pulled out a desk chair and rolled it to Arthur. "Sit."

"Okay, I understand why you're like this..." Arthur began, knowing he was in no position to comment.

"You'd think you'd be a little more sympathetic to me after what happened, seeing as it happened to you too." Alfred began. "Papa told me everything of your punk years in London." Alfred took a sip of a coke he had in his room. At least it isn't alcohol. Arthur thought. "You know how bad it is to have to give up your dream for something that doesn't hold your passion."

"I can't say that literature isn't exactly my passion..."Arthur began.

"I've heard you talk about some of the students last spring when I came back. What they'd love to hear their teacher say about them. Something about a bunch of drooling hormonal jerkfaces?" Alfred said. "I guess if your writing was like your insults, no wonder you were only good for Sex Pistols covers." Arthur bit his lip, wanting to scream back at Alfred for that comment, but his inner voice, one that sounded a lot like Matthew, the one that wanted to at least apologize for hurting him so much spoke up. Al is hurt, badly and if you don't roll with the punch and try to punch back you'll lose him for good. "But unlike you Dad, I don't want to look back on my career choice and let my disappointment in that consume me and turn me into you."

"I said the same thing to my father." Arthur sighed. "And I guess you are right. I let my failures consume me and I turned out just like him."

"Did Matt tell you about what all happened before I left?" Alfred said.

"He mentioned your band staying out there, kicking you out. Weren't you the one who formed it?"

"Yep." Alfred sipped more of his soda. "I also got an offer from another producer who called me a 'natural beauty' and wanted me to meet him in the San Fernando valley. Put what he really wanted for me together yourself and you'll see why I didn't take it. I have some self respect."

"You cannot be serious?" Arthur said. "My son?"

"Yep. And after that offer, after my band mates decided playing TV theme songs and backup for crappy teenage girls who think Avril Lavinge is a great inspiration and try too hard to be creative edgy to make a statement at like 17 is a better career choice, I decided that I wasn't wanted out there and came back to the only thing I knew to be true. Or I thought was that way."

"Sounds like they gave up on themselves." Arthur said.

"Talent was there but they didn't want to put the work in." Alfred said. "Look I am trying to figure out something I like besides that because I don't want to wake up in 30 years some paper pusher or some beaten down old man in a job I fucking hate. Life is too long to be passive aggressively bitter. And the hangovers suck."

"I could have drunk you under the table in my day." Arthur teased. "Us punks lived on booze." He offered a feeble smile.

"Maybe so. See how many of Gil's Thorogood Specials you can put away when you hate yourself." Alfred taunted.

"Thorogood Special?" Arthur asked.

"You know, like the George Thorogood song, 'One Bourbon, One Scotch, One Beer.' He made that an offer at the hotel bar and it's popular."

"One bourbon, one scotch and one beer?" Arthur thought. "Which one gets drunk first? I mean the old saying is beer before liquor never been sicker, liquor before beer, you're in the clear..."

"Well the only other bad drinking advice I know is Papa's 'it's not drunk driving if you're only drinking wine.'" Alfred said.

"That's not advice that if bad would just leave you with a hangover." Arthur sighed. "Not like that man drives much anyway."

"Has he ever tried it?" Alfred asked.

"I think when we were still living in London." Arthur said. "I do believe that I owe you a huge apology. I was proud when I learned you had gotten as far as you did."

"You were?" Alfred asked dropping his coke.

"Yes. And I guess I let my dreams live on through you too much. I took your failure personally. Hell I don't even want to call it a failure on your part. Matthew also told me of your bad producer. How is he still employed?"

"Hollywood jerks man." Alfred sighed.

"Well, I was a complete bastard to my son and I want to apologize to you."

Alfred looked at his father curiously. The past 8 months had been nothing but snide remarks and implications that somehow Alfred was a total idiot and unworthy to be under the same roof. Like everything was his fault and he deserved the scorn. "You hurt me bad since I had come back Dad. Like really bad." Alfred said. "I'm going to have to see how you act towards me before I fully accept your apology. Maybe if had grown a spine this time last year I'd still have those friends. But anyway I have to put my foot down and not let myself be taken advantage of. I will thank you for your thoughts Dad," Alfred said, but I need time before I can forgive you. I saw you as such a big and impressive figure growing up. You were so smart and I wanted to make you proud. I felt like I let you all down. You know what 2500 miles alone in a beat up car is like when you have that bearing down on you? I mean I sold my guitar somewhere in Tulsa because I thought it would stop reminding me of that." Arthur looked defeated. Sensing this Alfred spoke up. "Well, how about this, apology partially accepted?"

"Really son?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah." Alfred said. "I can't act like those sitcoms where they family is complete trash at the beginning of the episode and at the end it's all sunshine and rainbows, but I'll give you another shot."

"Fair enough." Arthur sighed as he left Alfred alone.

So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Let me know in a review. I got a few ideas for other stories coming up and I don't know how fast I will get to updating this. Klondike was a rare thing what with being unemployed, and having nothing to really do for the 2 months that took. I mean some of my other stories took over a decade to finish (See Taboo and Minutes to Midnight if you like Invader Zim...) but I am planning to get better on that, with work starting up and school and such, I am trying to get better. Anyway, IRL rambling aside, remember to read, (well you just did) and review. Ciao for now,

otherrealmwriter

aka

Realm


	5. Chapter 5

I don’t own Hetalia okay? I don’t have much to say here with the A/Ns on this story, so enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

Alfred sat on his bed and pulled out his laptop, deciding to look up what types of things Ivan would be teaching him on. Looking over a few career building websites, he noticed that Ivan likely couldn’t teach him everything with just some certificate course. Well he said the company wanted it as a kind of introduction, basic thing for high school kids…. He thought as he looked from the laptop to the books for his next semester and laid back. Dad apologized, and from what these websites say, it might not be too bad to get into what Ivan does. Sounds kind of fun. Tracking down internet hackers or whatever. I mean one thing I was thinking of specializing in was criminal justice as the State police did require a 4-year degree and the admissions officer at the college said I could get some experience with the associates level too…. if I am going to impress some of those HR managers who look for reasons to not hire you I have to work hard…. As this turned in his mind, his phone rang. “You got me.” Alfred said when he noticed it was Ivan.

“Privet Fredka. I was just calling to make sure everything was okay at home.” Ivan smiled through the phone.

“Dude, we talked a few hours ago.” Alfred laughed. “Not that I mind it. It’s nice to have someone to talk to that isn’t trying to psychoanalyze me or is my parents.” He noticed Ivan’s curious tone. “I said my brother was a psychologist, remember?”

“Oh!” Ivan spoke up “Da, I remember now. But I was calling to let you know I had at least finished the introduction to the course if you would like to see it and give me feedback.” 

“Sure bro.” Alfred smiled. “I need something to do. I have the next few days off work anyway. I do want to ask you a few things as I had been researching this field myself before I got in too deep. I don’t want to be a bitter man hating my life like my dad after all.”

“Sure, what is it you want to know?” Ivan replied.

“Well, I was looking at things and it’s not like there’s a lot of jobs in this field without some sort of degree.” He heard Ivan agree. “So just will this be like a whole additional program like college or what?” 

“I don’t think I explained the goal too well. You did have a nasty hangover after all.” Ivan teased.

“Shut up! It still kind of hurts from that….” Alfred sulked.

“You may need more coffee and aspirin.” Ivan teased. “But to address your concern, yes I have talked with my bosses on that matter.” Ivan paused

“Yeah, and what did they say? You can trust me.” Alfred reassured.

“Well….” He paused, thinking it over. He didn’t want to violate any disclosure rules. “You don’t have anyone you know in a competing technology industry?”

“Let’s see, my brother is a psychiatrist in Canada, my dad a bitter high school English teacher who because he has the gentlemanly accent, the girls all flirt with him despite him not being into that for multiple reasons, two biggest being they are underage and he’s married to a French man, and my Papa runs a small bistro in one of the most upscale parts of town by the river. Small, snooty and fancy.”

“Which one? I do believe I have stopped by it while here on work.” Ivan asked.

“Hmmmm it’s called, Erable et Lapins “Alfred said. “It translates to ‘Maple and Rabbits.’” 

“That’s a rather unique name for a French Bistro.” Ivan said confused. 

“Well the idea came from when me and my brother were kids. Two of the things we apparently were obsessed with.” Alfred blushed. “And if you tell anyone that I’ll kill you.”

“Your childhood secret is safe with me krolik” Ivan teased.

“What did you just call me?” Alfred asked annoyed.

“Bunny rabbit in Russian.” Ivan laughed. “But back to business, I ask because it is a rather secret project and you can only find out being the tester for this.”

“Dude, I’m not working for your company and I can get in on some of their workings?” Alfred asked.

“Well, actually you will be considered an employee if my boss agrees to it. And the thing is we are looking to expand operations into America as well. Given the perception of the common American of Russians who happen to be technologically skilled being something that means ill will…” Ivan said, confused on the perception himself, but it was what it was what it was. “We needed to have something that would endear us to the public before we made big moves, got contracts, things like that. And having a program like this where we introduce young people to the field and help them get a certification does wonders for public image.”

“The business world huh?” Alfred laughed. “Much like the music one. All about the image.”

“Yes. You’ll know all about that, wouldn’t you Fredka?” Ivan laughed. “Only in this industry, if you end up messing up and giving the wrong customer the wrong items, you lose your job.”

“Justice.” Alfred smiled. 

“But there is not a major need for degrees in this field. At least starting out in this field you don’t need to worry so much. Although I wouldn’t discount getting a degree Fredka.” Ivan smiled. He really wanted to see Alfred succeed in this more than he wanted the assignment his boss gave him to be done. He felt for the young man much more than he was worried about his company. His work was well, the boss never had anything bad to say about him. But for some reason he could not quite explain, he couldn’t stop thinking about Alfred. I hope this works out. I want you to have something good in your life. This may be all I can give you but I want to give you so much. 

“Yeah you’re right about that. The place I am going does have some 2 year programs in this that can transfer to 4 years. Before you called, I was thinking about looking into that, seeing if I could be further help to you.” Alfred said.

“So eager to help a stranger who offered you something you met in a bar?” Ivan teased.

“Well, it’s just…. hard to explain but you have been the nicest guy I had met in a very, very long time. Like I said, Gil is a good drinking buddy but beyond that, I can’t say much more about the guy. And hey, you took me to your room last night. How do I know you didn’t do anything foul to me?” Alfred teased.

“Oh I am not so pathetic a man I would need to do that to someone passed out drunk. You flatter yourself Fredka.” Ivan laughed causing Alfred to get annoyed.

“What you wouldn’t want this? I have been told I have a wonderful body.” Alfred teased right back. “Nothing like being a human Sasquatch with a big nose Vanya.” Alfred teased back.

“Oh you’re just terrible.” Ivan said. “But I have to get back to work. And if you are going to tease me like that I may just reconsider the whole thing.” Alfred laughed, able to see that Ivan was being factious

“You wouldn’t dare.” Alfred said.

“I guess not. But I seriously need to get this letter to my boss done today. Be well krolik krolik” Ivan said.

“Stop calling me that!” Alfred sighed.

“Nyet. I love seeing you get so worked up over your childhood.” Ivan teased. 

“Well I got to sleep that drunkenness off.” Alfred said. “Bye dude.”

“Proshchay Fredka.” Ivan said as he hung up.

Alfred smiled to himself. He had felt slightly floaty inside after talking with Ivan. He lay back and smiled, Ivan’s goodbye in his Russian accent sticking in his mind. He closed his eyes and began to drift off to sleep only to spring back awake. I haven’t felt like this in a long time…. I mean I had a few dates back in Los Angeles but god……it couldn’t be…. could it…. nah…. you’re just making a new friend and excited over that…. but then again…. At this he sighed, seeing that his mind was running a million miles a minute on the question and headed out of his bedroom. There were two people he knew he could talk to in the house about this question, although the idea of him, a 26-year-old man asking his Papa or brother about if he was falling in love or just overexcited about someone treating him well after what had happened was something that seemed kind of shameful. Sighing, he headed to his brother’s room and knocked on the door. Well it is his job to not make fun of issues……

“Hold on Emma, I heard a knock.” Matthew said.

“Bro, it’s me, I need to talk about something and you’re the only one that won’t make a big deal about it.” Alfred said as Matthew opened the door to his brother.

“I got to go Emma, make sure those kitties are taken care of well. And good luck with that bear cub.”

“Merci” Emma said as Matthew shut the door behind Alfred. “Je t'aime beaucoup ma feuille d'érable” She said.

“je t'aime aussi ma chérie. Au revoir” He replied and hung up. 

“So, that girlfriend in Canada wasn’t made up.” Alfred laughed. 

Matthew sighed and rolled his eyes. “Why is it you think I am such a loser that I could not get a girlfriend?”

“I remember the high school prom.” Alfred laughed.

“You got Josephina so mad at you she dumped the punch bowl over your head.” Matthew said. “I wouldn’t talk about something that happened 8 years ago. Just because I had to go stag, does not mean I am hopeless. I at least went home dry.”

“Yeah yeah you got a point.” Alfred said. “She speak French?”

“Yeah, that’s Emma. She’s a veterinarian who specializes in cats. The bear cub thing, that’s because before I came down here, I found an orphaned and injured polar bear cub on the side of the road and she said she could take care of it and make sure its healthy.”

“Is she from Quebec? I know that’s the part of Canada that has a lot of French speakers.” Alfred asked. Figure I should take some interest in his love life if he’s going to help me with mine…. even if it is love that is going on here…. 

“Nah, she moved to Canada from Belgium. Great at making waffles too.” Matthew smiled. 

“So, got any plans for anything bigger?” Alfred nudged winking at Matthew.

“Not quite yet. She’s still trying to open up her own clinic.” Matthew said. “But it’s certainly on the table…” He blushed looking away.

“I’m going to so tell Papa this when you head back to Canada….” Alfred sniggered.

“Okay so when you are thinking of if you’re going to ask Ivan to marry you, I’ll tell Dad.” Matthew teased. Alfred’s eyes widened. “Oh so that is the issue you’re having.” Matthew laughed. 

“Okay what gave you that idea?” Alfred asked.

“I heard how you were talking to him while I was heading to the bathroom. You sounded like you are over the moon with him and you only knew him a day. Man if there was one thing Papa taught me well was the arts of romance.” Matthew smirked. “It helped so much with Emma.”

Alfred sighed. He looked at his brother. It was no use for him to lie about what he was thinking. “I guess you’re right bro. But I also was worried that I was just too excited that I had someone who was so nice to me that it might be love too….”

“Well I don’t know what it would be like that with him or not, or if it is just you had been so hurt before. It does seem like it could be either case honestly. However, if Ivan is that nice to you to offer to take you under his wing, give you a warm place to sleep after you got so drunk you passed out, then at least you would want to keep a friendship with him. He seems nice.” Matthew said. 

“How did you feel when you first met Emma?” Alfred asked, knowing his brother wasn’t going to give him a straight answer on this one. 

Matthew smiled. “Well I ran into her at a Tim Horton’s.”

“God, this is sounding like a snoozefest.” Alfred sighed. 

“I literally ran into her.” Matthew said. “I then offered to take her to lunch to make up for it and kind of hit it off from there. So yeah, we got a clichéd romantic comedy beginning. Want to poke fun of it?”

“Nah. But what you’re saying is that you can’t tell me if it’s different?” Alfred said. “That feeling when I was talking with Ivan if it was me getting a crush on him or just a friend?”

“Sorry, that’s something I couldn’t help you figure out just yet. Too soon. You could try talking to Papa about it.” Matthew suggested. “I mean it’s not something that is really in my forte here. I can get a family functioning again or at least on track but matters of the heart, nope.” 

“Oh you’re a lot of help.” Alfred sighed.

“I tried.” Matthew smiled as he shoved his brother out of his room. 

Back at the hotel, Ivan saved his work for the day and headed to the bar for a drink. Sitting down, Gilbert turned to him and smiled. “A vodka for you Ruski?” he laughed.

“Do you have a life out of this place?” Ivan asked. “You were here this morning and now you’re here again?”

“Swapped shifts. If I wanted New Year’s Eve off, I had to cover the guy who normally works this one’s shift. Besides, this time of year, the closer it gets to the end of the year, the bigger asshole my little brother gets. He’s very well organized and has a great job as a designer for a few German firms. Even had a contract for Glock there for a while but sleeps with an old luger under his pillow.” Gilbert sighed. “Luddy needs to learn how to relax.” He handed Ivan his glass of vodka as he looked at the band on stage. I wonder what some of Fredka’s songs sounded like. From what I read on his notebook before he got mad at me, his lyrics could have been brilliant…… Noticing Ivan sitting there, Gilbert turned to Ivan. “Is Al okay?”

“Da.” Ivan nodded. “He met up with his brother and sounds like him and his other father guilt tripped that little angry Brit into thinking somewhat and Fredka isn’t so hopeless as to forgive him like some sappy American sitcom from 25 years ago.”

“So why do you have a real interest in him anyway? I mean I even saw it when you sat beside him the other day. You getting a crush on the boy?” Gilbert said.

“WHAT?” Ivan said spitting out some of his vodka. 

“I guess you are if you spit up your beloved drink like a middle school girl does when her friends figure out who she has a crush on.” Gilbert wiped the vodka off his face. Ivan looked at him confused. “I am a bar tender. I am a great people reader, and they often come to me to help them figure out their issues and matters of the heart is something I get a lot of.”

“So you think I am beginning to fall in love with Fredka?” Ivan asked.

“Well he’s not bad looking. You could do much worse.” Gilbert laughed. “But alas, I cannot tell you. I just report that you look like you are getting rather chummy with Alfred and really seem to like him. And from what I could see he did like you. Just invite me to the wedding big guy.”

Ivan turned beet red. “He’s just a friend. It’s not like that at all!”

“5 bucks says that come Valentine’s day he’s going to be overnighting chocolates to Russia.” Gilbert teased making kissing noises as Ivan smacked him. “Hey! That’s assault!”

“I think I will take my drinking elsewhere….” Ivan blushed as he paid for the drink. Am I falling in love with Fredka? I mean he does seem like a good friend, yes he is handsome…. Ivan clutched at his chest. He had hardly felt much for anyone before in his life, keeping mainly to himself and most people being terrified of him. I only looked after him because that is what decent people do. Right? Ivan sighed as he headed back to his room and turned on the television, hoping there would be something on that would distract his mind from that question. Besides, Gilbert is right, once this job is over I have to go back to Russia. It would crush poor Fredka if I were to even entertain the notion. Teaching him and having him review my program can be done virtually, love cannot. It does not feel the same. And how would I want someone to hold onto me and tell me it’s okay….

So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? I always figured that Ivan and Alfred were types that when they fell for someone they fell hard and fast. And yeah I shipped Canada with Belgium here. And Josephina, since there is no official Mexico, is the feminine version of a Jose I saw of a fan character of Mexico. Other than that I don’t have much else to say, so remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,

Otherrealmwriter

Aka

Realm.


	6. Chapter 6

I don’t own Hetalia okay? I’m glad you guys are liking this story so far. I got a few other ideas I am looking to start but don’t have everything quite hammered out just yet with them. But other than that enough with the A/N, on with the fic!

Ivan had finished his report and sent it to his boss, waiting for more information from him on how to proceed. Alfred had finished up his introductory course and sent back what he thought. His argument of why he was using Alfred to test the design, being a young adult out of school, was that if successful the program could also be offered to those who are affected by companies who had laid them off and left the area. It was a big project for their image and Ivan knew this. But he could not deny he did like Alfred’s company. Heading out of his room and to the lobby, Ivan sighed with a smile. Everything seemed to be lining up perfectly with his job.

“Oh hey Vanya!” Alfred said as he waved from the pool area.

“Oh! Fredka!” Ivan replied startled. “I forgot you worked here too.” He looked away with a slight blush as Alfred stood there, slightly wet, hair dripping. Ivan bit his lip and tried to look casual. My word…. he does work out…. He noticed the toned swimmer’s body and his legs. Ivan felt his face grow red but prayed that Alfred didn’t notice. 

“Yeah with the new year coming in, more people coming in to stay and we do have an indoor pool.” Alfred motioned. “It’s kind of fun as the manager of the department doesn’t mind if I use the pool when people aren’t there.” He wiped a towel against his hair and smiled. “It’s things like this that make the job a little more bearable.” Alfred looked away from Ivan slightly embarrassed, knowing how it must feel and smiled. “Hey you want to grab a bite with me? I mean my lunch break is coming up soon and I’ll buy. Maybe nothing more than McDonalds but….”

“Sounds fine. You may need to change though.” Ivan blushed. “I mean it is rather cold out.”

“I know.” Alfred laughed. “I’ll be back in a few minutes. Got to clock out and change of course.” He headed off to do so while Ivan bit his lip. This did not help his conflicting feelings. You cannot keep chasing him, even if he is that handsome…. Ivan normally did not have so many carnal thoughts, but with the recent infatuation he had begun feeling, this sight brought out feelings he hadn’t felt in a long time. His boss hadn’t told him an exact date he would be calling him back to Russia, but he knew it was at least in the middle of January last he knew. He hadn’t gotten an exact date and his boss would never give him an easy response. Alfred came out of the employee break room and headed up to Ivan.

“I’m ready.” Alfred said. “I hope you don’t mind that my car is a little cold. The passenger side window doesn’t roll up all the way.”

“I’m Russian, I can take cold. Let me get my coat.” Ivan went to his room, grabbed the old brown long coat and his scarf and met Alfred in the hall, following him to the old beat up car. 

“I hope you don’t think poorly of me for having this.” Alfred sighed at the disappointment. This is something that a high school kid who saved his money from mowed yards since he was 14 would drive. He thought with a slight disappointment. And why do I care all of a sudden if Ivan cares? I’m sure the car he’s been driving around here is much nicer with the money he must be pulling down…. “But I say this has gotten me through a lot and is a reliable car. Can’t ask much more.”

“What type of car is it?” Ivan asked.

“I don’t know if you’d know much but it’s a 2004 Ford Crown Victoria. Got it from a police surplus sale before I headed out to California. You see in America, it’s not uncommon for kids to get their parents old cars when they are teenagers. They’ll often get newer ones at that time and the kid gets the old car. Economic and you don’t have to feel bad if junior wrecks it.” Alfred explained as Ivan sat down in the passenger seat. 

“Well the front of this thing certainly is roomy.” Ivan smiled. 

Alfred smiled. “Well I got my dad’s old car, and poor Mattie got Papa’s.”

“Why is your brother the poor one in this situation?” Ivan asked curiously.

“Because Papa can’t drive. He’s backed into so much so it was dented badly. Dad on the other hand hits the brakes too often and I had to replace those soon after I got his. Amazingly though the only thing wrong with Mattie’s was that it just looked like a shitbox.”

“Shitbox?” Ivan asked.

“Sorry, it looked really bad.” Alfred explained as they sat at the red light. “But I had saved up some money and heard the police department were selling off their old cars when they got some new ones in. You could hide 5 bodies in the trunk of this thing, so it was great for lots of band equipment, the engine on these things is damn near indestructible, and if you’re on a long road trip, no need to get a hotel, just lay back in the back. Although mine still had the cage the police department had when I got it. When I brought it home, I took Mattie out for lunch and threw him in the back and shut the back panel so he I wouldn’t hear him complain.” He looked over to Ivan. “Here I am answering everything you ask about me, and I know jack shit about you other than your job and you’re Russian.”

“That is true Fredka.” Ivan said. “Well, what do you want to know…”

“Ummm…. birthday….do you have any siblings…where you were born…. the basics. Let’s start there buddy.”

“Fine. Hmmmm” Ivan paused. “I was born December 30th 1986 in Saint Petersburg in Russia obviously,”

“Did you say December 30th?” Alfred asked.

“Da, why?” Ivan said.

“You’ve lost track of the days then.” Alfred laughed. “Whatever you get I’m getting you a Mcflurry too birthday boy.”

“You don’t have to do that Fredka.” Ivan blushed. He was not one to be reminded he was getting older.

“Yes I do. No one should have to work on their birthday and not have something from it.” Alfred insisted. 

“So when was yours if we are on that subject?” Ivan asked back.

“Born on the fourth of July baby.” Alfred smiled. His smile is so wide…. Ivan thought. “Back in Massachusetts. Don’t know much about mine and Mattie’s birthmother other than for some reason she was in labor for days. Mattie is technically older.”

“Really?” Ivan asked. “You seem to act more like an older sibling.”

“He was born July first. I don’t count 3 days as much as we are still technically twins. Fraternal but still twins.” Alfred said. “But Dad and Papa are the only parents we know. We were adopted pretty much at birth.”

“Did you ever want to look for your birth mother?” Ivan asked.

“Nah. She gave me up, why should I care?” He said darkly. “I have no memories of her, and it was Arthur Kirkland and Francis Bonnefoy who raised us. Parents are who raise you not who gives birth to you.” 

“I’m sorry if I touched a sore spot there.” Ivan said.

“You didn’t know.” Alfred dismissed. “So, same question to you. Siblings?”

“Two sisters.” Ivan said.

“Older…younger…?” Alfred prodded.

“One older, one younger. And they both can be a handful. My older sister is a big crybaby pushover target and my younger sister scares me.” Ivan said as Alfred turned off the car and headed into the McDonalds’ motioning for Ivan to follow him. The lunch rush was going on, so Alfred stood towards the back and held onto Ivan beside him. Ivan felt his heart race at this touch as he looked at the menu full of fried, fatty goodness. “This is much different than the ones they have back in Russia.”

“They have McDonalds in Russia?” Alfred asked.

“Yes.” Ivan curtly replied. “Since 1991.”

“Sorry dude.” Alfred said. “Just surprised is all.”

“It’s alright,” He sighed. Nothing seemed really all that appealing to him as he looked at the menu. Even back in Russia he did not frequent fast food restaurants a lot, preferring to make his own dinners, even if it was often just him and the cat. I hope big sister is holding everything down well, especially since I don’t know when I am heading back. Ivan thought as he then turned to Alfred. “What do you recommend?”

“I usually get the Big Mac if I don’t know what else I want.” Alfred shrugged. 

“Well I guess I’ll get that if you say it is good.” Ivan smiled.

“You actually trust my suggestion?” Alfred asked.

“Is that such a surprising thing?” Ivan replied.

“Lately? Yes.” Alfred said as the cashier called for who was next. “Okay I guess two Big Mac meals and an Oreo McFlurry for here.”

“Okay that will be 10.54.” The cashier said as Alfred paid and she handed them cups. “You can get your drinks over there.” Alfred took Ivan’s cup and filled it up for him. By the time he had finished, the order was ready. Feeling like he was the host on this little lunch outing, he took the tray and found the seat he loved in the corner empty, so he sat and motioned for Ivan to sit across from him. 

Ivan sat and looked at the unhealthy meal nervously. Apparently, as much as he loved horrible things Alfred was a bit of an athlete so it kind of canceled it out. However, Ivan did not have as much time lately at the gym as he used to. Fredka did say the hotel has a gym and a pool. With a very attractive lifeguard….no! Stop it Ivan! Long distance relationships never work out. He’s a friend, only a friend. He kept telling himself. Last thing he wanted to do was have thousands of miles between them be the catalyst for Alfred to have his heart broken. By him. Not wanting to offend Alfred, he took a bite of the burger and chewed it.

“Well how is it Vanya?” Alfred smiled.

“Not as bad as I was expecting it to be.” Ivan smiled at him.

“You didn’t trust my judgement.” Alfred pouted.

“Nyet. It’s not that I didn’t trust your judgement,” Ivan quickly replied. He apparently really likes this place. “It is simply that I do not often get fast food, even back home in Russia. After work I often make myself a small meal and head to bed.”

“You don’t have anyone back in Russia other than your coworkers or sisters?” Alfred looked on, his face falling. 

Ivan looked down as Alfred pointed out the uncomfortable truth. “Da.” He sighed. “Most people find me scary.”

“Well most people suck.” Alfred said as he lift up Ivan’s face and smiled at him. “You’re nice. You’re interesting and honestly, kind of a looker yourself with a hot accent.” He blushed realizing what he had let slip and stuffed his mouth full of French fries. Ivan smiled at this. Quickly chewing the massive amount of fried potatoes, Alfred swallowed them and looked on at him. “Okay Ruski, what’s so funny?”

“Nothing. You tend to get overexcited at times. It’s extremely cute.” Ivan laughed.

“Well you know what’s not cute?” Alfred returned. “The birthday boy not eating the ice cream that I so generously bought him with my hard earned money.” 

Ivan rolled his eyes. “Fine. If it will make you happy.” He picked up the frozen treat and put the spoon in his mouth and ate it. It was simple vanilla ice cream with crushed up Oreo cookies, something that Ivan liked as he had a sweet tooth and anything sweet he couldn’t say no to. Alfred smiled, seeing the satisfaction that grew over Ivan’s face. “You shouldn’t mope so much Fredka. You’re too handsome to let the frown ruin your face.”

“What’s Russia like?” Alfred asked curiously.

“Well, the cities are all the same pretty much. Cold, grey and the buildings are nearly identical. However, if you go into the countryside, the forests are beautiful and magical. And despite what many think, unless you are in certain parts of Siberia over the Arctic circle it isn’t that cold and snowy all the time. Summers in Moscow usually are in the mid-20s…”

“That’s cold!” Alfred said.

“Sorry, that’s in Celsius. That would be….” He did a few motions in his head to get a quick estimate. “About mid 70s in Fahrenheit.” 

“Oh that’s not that bad actually.” Alfred said. “I think I’d like to see it. Sounds lovely. Do you really have those dome churches?”

“You are thinking of Saint Basil’s cathedral and yes, they are around.” Ivan smiled. 

“You think you could show me around one of these days?” Alfred asked.

“I don’t see why not.” Ivan looked at his watch. “We must be heading back if you don’t want to get in trouble for being late.”

“Oh crap! You’re right dude!” Alfred panicked. He quickly grabbed the tray with their garbage and Ivan’s mostly eaten McFlurry and dumped it in the trash and them came back and grabbed Ivan’s hand. Feeling his heart race again, Ivan got up and followed Alfred to his car and smiled as the young man started it up to head back to his job. He liked Alfred, could tell he was smart, even if he was a little spacy or hyper at times and for some reason all he wanted was to hold the young man close and never let him go. As the radio played quietly, he heard Alfred quietly sing along. 

“I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies. This is the dawning of the rest of our lives  
On holiday” Alfred sang as he drove back to the hotel so that Ivan and Alfred could get back to their respective jobs. Ivan paused just listening to the voice. He had known that Alfred had almost made it big. Gilbert told him that his band was somewhat popular before they tried their luck in Hollywood. But to his ears, this was like an angel from heaven singing above. The lyrics he had read from the notebook when he had first met Alfred popped into his mind. As the rest of the Green Day song played and Alfred continued to sing at what he thought was a level Ivan couldn’t hear, Ivan just stared in wonder. As the song ended and an obnoxious commercial for a local flooring company began to play, Ivan stared. “What? Do I have some of that Big Mac still on my face?” Alfred asked as he pulled into the parking lot.

“I have never heard you sing Fredka. That was Holiday by Green Day correct?” Ivan said.

“Yeah. It’s one of my favorite songs. I wasn’t going to let the fact my own music career failed remove my love of what inspired me to chase that dream in the first place. It wasn’t Green Day’s fault I had a lousy producer.” Alfred shrugged. “Why?”

“Because. Your voice suited it perfectly. And was one of the best I had ever heard. It is a shame that the world would be denied such a perfect tone.” Ivan said.

“Oh now you’re being too nice.” Alfred blushed. “I mean I know it’s not bad. At least way better than when my Dad sings Anarchy in the UK too loud in the shower……”

“Nyet. I would never do such low flattery.” Ivan said. “I think I am in love with you- “he began to say before he recovered as to not sound like he was coming onto Alfred just yet. “-your voice. It’s just wonderful.”

Alfred paused and looked at Ivan with a tear coming down his face. He had trusted Ivan’s judgement so much in the past few days and saw him as a mentor, guide and even thought he was starting to fall in love with him. It was a slight crush he was trying to deny, knowing eventually that Ivan would have to go back to Russia and his luck with long distance relationships wasn’t that great when he dated a man from Nevada when he was back in California. That was only a few hundred miles let alone thousands and 8 hours’ time difference. He hugged Ivan close in a bear hug that nearly strangled the large man “Thank you so much Vanya.”

“You’re very welcome Fredka. It is only the truth.” Ivan replied.

“Still. Thanks.” Alfred said as he wiped his eyes. “But I got to go. Don’t want to be late.” He said as he ran to quickly clock in from his lunch.

So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Let me know in a review. And yes, Crown Victoria’s can or at least used to be able to be bought at police surplus auctions. Their engines are very durable and you can sleep in the back of them (Or a Mercury Grand Marquis or Lincoln Town car of the same era as they are built on the same frame just have different interior features.) comfortably. I have done it. So if you are looking for a car to take cross country trips in, think of one of those, just make sure to do your routine maintenance and it will run forever. But anyway, remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,

Otherrealmwriter

Aka

Realm.


	7. Chapter 7

I don’t own Hetalia okay? I’m glad at the response I am getting to this fic so I will work on updating more often. Don’t have much else to say here but enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

Alfred got up and headed to clock out for the day. He didn’t know if Ivan was free to see him, but he at least wanted to tell him goodbye in person. Heading up to Ivan’s hotel room, he knocked on the door. “Who is it?” he asked.

“It’s me Vanya.” Alfred said. “Just wanted to check in before I headed home.”

“Come in!” Ivan smiled as he pulled Alfred in with a large smile. “So how was your day?”

“Well, it was okay. Really liked lunch hour.” Alfred smiled. 

“Well despite the faire being fast food, I can say I had good company myself.” Ivan smiled. Alfred saw the smile and his heart fluttered at it.

“Glad I could be of service then.” Alfred laughed. He looked around awkwardly. He didn’t know just what to say to Ivan right now. He liked him. Liked him a lot. Possibly was in love with him too, he didn’t know for certain but he wanted to see him more and more often. But he’ll have to go back to Russia eventually. And even if we tried long distance, that’s an 8-hour time difference. We would hardly get to talk to each other…. “Well my brother is going back to Canada tomorrow and my Papa wants to take the whole family somewhere special as a kind of going away thing. He wanted to do it as soon as I got home from work, so I shouldn’t keep them waiting.”

“Nyet, you should not.” Ivan nodded, thankful for an excuse to break the tension.

“Well I do have to go. I want to ask you, I get off at like 10 tomorrow, working the evening shift, figured I would stay at the bar till new years and such. You want to hang with me there until then?” Alfred asked quickly.

“Sure.” Ivan smiled.

“If I don’t run across you at the pool tomorrow.” Alfred winked. “Lifeguard duty again.”

“I don’t know if I would, I did not pack a swimsuit for a business trip.” Ivan laughed.

“Well, that stinks. Meh I’ll see you then anyway. Now I have to go or else my Papa will get furious. See ya later Vanya!” Alfred waved as he headed out the door. Heading to his car to make the drive home, he turned the key and backed out of the spot in the employee’s lot. He felt much better than he did just 5 days earlier when he had come to the only bar he knew would be open on Christmas knowing that there was something for him after his dream had failed. And not just something, but someone. He was falling hard and fast for Ivan, but it didn’t matter. It wasn’t like any other relationship he had. It wasn’t some Frank Sinatra impersonator who thought you looked good and wanted you just in bed, and when you wouldn’t drive 5 hours to meet him on his beck and call, dumped you. Wasn’t some groupie who clung onto up and coming musicians to say they were there from the beginning and then acted like you were a worthless piece of scum when your contract falls through and then tells all her friends in front of you how small your dick was when you didn’t even want to take it that far just yet anyway. Ivan seemed to genuinely care about him. And his accent is kind of sexy…no…. be careful Alfred…. while he doesn’t seem like any of your past relationships, he is going to have to go back to Russia. You cannot dump everything, follow him and then have it not work. That wouldn’t be like driving cross country from Los Angeles. No, you’d have to find some way to travel all across the fucking globe if you did that. You’re gambling heavily on so much if you chase him and remember that weekend with your ex back at his place? You have baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad luck on gambling and relationships. Alfred paused as he pulled in the driveway at his parent’s house and opened the door to his car. “Fuck it, I’m going to have to ask Papa about this. Mattie won’t give me any help.” He sighed as he headed into the house. 

“Ah mon fils!” Francis said as Alfred came through the door. “You are home from work now finally! Did they keep you after you were supposed to be done for the day?”

“Kind of, something did keep me….” Alfred said as Matthew smirked. He then cast a look as if to say ‘shut up or I’ll kill you’ to his brother. He was barely at terms with the feelings himself. Feelings he knew he couldn’t pursue. 

“Well ‘urry up and get into something better than that.” Francis said.

“Why?” Alfred moaned. He was wearing a plain black t-shirt with a pair of jeans and sneakers. All of it was clean, so he didn’t see a real need to wear anything better. If Matthew had picked what he wanted for a going away dinner, he probably would have just said a pancake house. But it was his Papa that had planned this, and getting him into a pancake house willingly was a horrible ordeal even when he had promised when they were kids to let them pick and he would not complain. Alas, he did complain. Matthew and Alfred would pick pancake houses, burger joints, pizza places with an arcade and playground and when they were teenagers, places with a similar concept but had a bar instead. Often Alfred had challenged Matthew at the games and then got disappointed when he wasn’t a match and lost to him all the time. He had a friend and fling senior year with their Japanese classmate named Kiku who made it tough on him at the arcade games, but going to different colleges, they fell apart. Still remained friends but hardly ever talked to each other outside of an occasional Facebook message. He had made it well in the business department of a game development company and tried to get Alfred’s band to do some songs for one of their games, but the bosses wouldn’t allow it. Said they weren’t known yet and this was a big game and they wanted known bands. He couldn’t blame Kiku, he did try. 

“Sacre bleu!” Francis moaned. “I have selected La Fourchette Dorée for us to take Matthew to before he has to go back up to Canada again. I know the owner well and he said he would give us a discount today to satisfy Scrooge over there.” He pointed to Arthur.

“Oh bugger off.” Arthur moaned. 

“Anyway,” Francis said rolling his eyes. “It’s fancy so you need to dress somewhat better than that. Button up shirt and dress slacks and your oxfords will work fine.” Alfred looked at his father confused. “The black leather shoes with the soles you slip in when you run too fast on linoleum…. And be quick! Dépêche toi voyou!”

“I know what you called me Papa! I am not a hoodlum!” Alfred said as he quickly pulled out the pieces of clothing mentioned, quickly run a comb through his hair and sprayed some of the body spray he had in his bag on him and headed back out only to hear a click from Matthew’s phone when he stood in front of them. “Hey! What was that for?” 

“Oh I have my reasons.” Matthew said. 

“You two are grown adults. Can you please act like it?” Arthur said rolling his eyes.

“Oui. Now let us go. You clean up quite nicely too Alfred, I don’t know why don’t do it more often.” Francis said as they got into the car and drove to the restaurant. He looked over at Matthew who was quickly texting someone on his phone. Alfred laid back and sighed, assuming it was his girlfriend Emma. It was going to be a bit of a drive to the restaurant his Papa picked so he laid back and looked out the window. At least all the windows roll up on this one. He thought as he heard a buzz in his pocket. Knowing that his dad hated when a phone rang during a family meal, he had set it for that beforehand. Pulling it out of his pocket, he saw it was from Ivan. 

Alfred then unlocked his phone and opened the text. ‘You really look nice for dinner with your family Fredka. Maybe wear that outfit tomorrow evening? ;)’ Alfred then looked at his phone, to see if somehow he had taken a picture and then butt texted it to him, but then he looked over at Matthew who was smirking at him. A million questions flew through Alfred’s mind, but first was, how did he get Ivan’s number? “Dude, Matt, how did you get Ivan’s number?”

“I spied on your phone. I know your password. Well I guessed correctly.” Matthew smirked. “I figure after all my ‘wittle brwther’ has gone through lately, I should make sure this man he is starting to chase treats him well. I text him who I was and what I wanted to talk about and he seemed understanding. Said it was the same thing he’d do with his sisters, but he could get the person’s contact information in less obvious ways.”

“Well duh, it’s his job.” Alfred said. “And you are only 3 days older. Hardly anything to pull that kind of stunt on.”

“I am still older because July first comes 3 days before July fourth.” Matthew teased.

“You just feel like such a big man now don’t you?” Alfred said sticking his tongue out at him.

“Yes.” Matthew smirked. “Although Ivan did say he hacked into the webcam of a guy that was trying to date his little sister. And that was how he found out how far those two were going and some stuff he did not ever want to know about her. Says that he learned better from that point. And told them both to tape the webcams over with something solid.”

“I will know to do that now, and that it isn’t just something people made up……” Alfred said. 

“Hey, it’s the field you are heading into now, might want to bone up.” Matthew said.

“I have been. “Alfred said. 

“Well boys, we have arrived! Feel free to eat whatever you like. We have to send Mathieu back to the cold Canadian wilderness tomorrow, so he must have a taste of something decadent with his family, no?” Francis said getting out of the car.

“So, what did this discount cost you?” Arthur asked.

“I have to hand out coupons to his place with mine. This is more formal dining, mine is where you go for a light lunch. Similar cuisine, but different intentions, atmosphere, stuff you wouldn’t understand mon amor.” Francis said. 

“Well I guess it could have been worse.” Arthur shrugged as the hostess took their names and took them right back to the table closest to the kitchen. 

Ivan laid back in his room, and turned on the television. Despite how much did work with computers; he knew that he couldn’t stare at them all day. One needed to relax as with any other job. He flipped through the channels on the television the hotel had, sometimes finding the local news to be of some interest, if only to get an idea of how the area was. This is Fredka’s home town, and this is what is considered news worthy. He sighed after a few reports of car crashes holding up traffic, local construction plans on the roads getting delayed, and a section hosted by the local animal shelter about a golden furred cat that was up for adoption. Why does that cat remind me of Fredka so much? He asked himself as he took another look at the large, fluffy cat. Must be the markings around the eyes…. They do remind me of a pair of his glasses…. After quickly looking up the animal shelter and seeing they would be open tomorrow, a brilliant idea came into his mind. This would keep him company when I am gone and when his family isn’t for the task…. After seeing the weather report and seeing that while cold, there would be no rain on New Year’s Eve, Ivan changed the channel to one that played background music and pulled out a novel he had been working on reading for some time. 

He knew that Alfred would be out with his family at a fancy restaurant that Matthew said translated to ‘The Gilded Fork’ in French and he would likely be out late at night. Besides, they were his family and despite the fact that his dad had been a complete and utter asshole to him when they met, from what he was told, the man had at least seen the error of his ways and knew if he wanted his son’s forgiveness, he’d have to earn it by acting like a dad should. Turning the page in the well-worn Dostoyevsky novel, he sighed as he began to relax from the day. However, as he turned the pages, the words became more and more blurred. His mind kept going back to Alfred and just how much he had wanted him. This is just too much. He thought as he placed the novel down and picked up his phone. There was one person he had trusted, but he doubted they would even be up. It’s 3:30 in the morning back in Moscow, if big sister is still up I will be amazed…..Pulling her contact up, he typed a message, “Sorry for disturbing you big sis, but I have to ask your advice on something.” He set down the phone, thinking he wouldn’t get a response until later in the evening, but was surprised when he heard a ding back. 

“Do you want to just talk via this chat, or want to call me little brother?” Katyusha had sent back.

“It’s 3:30 in the morning where you are! What are you doing awake?” Ivan sent back.

“Oh your cat was meowing horribly not too long ago so I fed him and gave him some milk.” Katyusha said, causing Ivan to roll his eyes. Good thing you are cleaning his litter box….. “I could not get to sleep so I had just been watching some television, hoping I could.”

“Whatever you say sister….” Ivan sighed. “But you are the only one I can trust with something like this.”

“What is bothering you so bad little brother?” Katyusha said.

“Well I met someone I really like. I think I am starting to fall for him.” Ivan began but heard a scream of delight on the other end.

“I knew you would find someone eventually.” Katyusha smiled. 

“Yes but I am scared of breaking his heart. You know I will have to go back to Russia at some time. I am worried about just what will happen with a long distance relationship if I try to pursue it.” Ivan admitted to her, kind of embarrassed he was feeling that way. 

“Does he feel the same?” Katyusha asked.

“I think so. I mean some of the things he said and have done lead me to think that way. His brother talked to me and he thinks that the guy I like feels the same.” Ivan said. “He did want to meet up with me after work for New Year’s Eve while I am here. Also he insisted on taking me to lunch and said I had an as he put it, ‘hot accent’.” and this caused Katyusha to giggle. 

“Hmmmmmm” She pondered. “Maybe have a good honest talk with him. See if he feels the same and is willing to put up with the stress a long distance relationship can cause. I know it’s scary to do so Vanya, but you have to give people a chance. He sounds like he’s not like the others you have tried to date. He sounds like he cares. If he truly loves you, he will do anything and everything he can to make this work. Like soulmates from the stories you know. Two halves of the same soul now fitting together because they found each other.”

“You’ve read too many romance novels big sister.” Ivan sighed.

“Just talk to him. Better to find out how he feels now rather than ask yourself what if. If he says no, I will be here for you little brother.” 

“Thanks big sis.” Ivan smiled. He hung up and laid back on the bed. I know what I have to do…. He thought as he looked back at his novel, the words actually sticking with him. 

So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Let me know in a review. Once again I am glad at the response that has been given so far to this and I hope you will like this still. Anyway, remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,

Otherrealmwriter

Aka

Realm.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Hetalia okay? Seeing the response, I am getting to this fic, I figured I would work on it more. Anyway, enough of this A/N on with the fic!

Seeing that Matthew and Arthur were heading to take care of things they needed to when they got home, Alfred found he could talk to Francis alone without either one of them barging in and being embarrassing in their own ways. God why am I even having to ask Papa about any of this? I am a freaking adult, not a stupid teenager anymore. Francis was watching a French movie on television as Alfred sat down beside him.

“Ah, Alfred, mon fils!” Francis said hugging his son. “Something on your mind, no? You normally don’t like these movies, even with the subtitles on.”

“Well I was hoping you could give me some advice….” Alfred began awkwardly. 

“Why are you coming to me? Arthur is the more responsible one of us.” Francis said. 

“Well how he acted after I came back from LA left a bad impression. He’s trying to do better, but that doesn’t make it all better right away.” Alfred sulked. “Besides, you’re more knowledgeable so to say on this topic than he is.”

“Well, we’ll see about that.” Francis blushed.

“Well I have this friend….” What a cliché…. 

“Oh and what is this friend’s name?” Francis said. And he’s just like Arthur, I know damn well when they are talking about themselves.

“Ummmm…. Allen! Yeah that’s his name!” Alfred smiled and nodded frantically.

“Sure it’s Allen….” Francis said looking at Alfred raising an eyebrow skeptically at his son’s response. 

“Fine, it’s me.” Alfred began.

“When will you learn that I am your Papa and there for you with any question no matter how old you get?” Francis laughed.

“Probably after you are dead….” Alfred sulked.

“Okay back to business….” 

Alfred sighed. Here goes nothing. “There’s this guy I met, pretty smart, nice, and attractive. We’ve hit it off pretty nicely and are good friends but….”

“There’s always a catch isn’t there?” Francis said rolling his eyes.

“He’s over here on business from Russia.” Alfred said dropping the bomb. “I mean I think he feels the same way, I don’t know. Probably is thinking a lot like I am. I mean when I was in Los Angeles, I got into a brief long distance thing with a guy and it broke apart.”

“What was this guy like?” Francis said. Knowing matters of the heart well, and how his son was, there had to be more. 

“He dressed like Frank Sinatra a lot.” 

“Well, he has decent fashion choices….” Francis noted. “But there is more than disagreement on style.”

“Well he did look good like that, but he lived in Las Vegas and worked as a costume designer for some of the shows. I met him while he was in LA and thought I had something there with him. He couldn’t stay so we thought we’d try a long distance thing. I kept calling and he’d say he was at work…”

“Career get in the way huh?” Francis asked.

“Not exactly. Guy was an idiot and posted all about what he did on Facebook went out with his friends and the like. Told me it was just the nature of his industry and when we did find time we both had off, I’d drive nearly 5 fucking hours across desert, because once you leave those metro areas, you have a fuckton of nothing, and as soon as I’d pull in, he’d want to if you know what I mean.”

“So you felt like nothing more than a ‘booty call’ as the kids today say it?” Francis asked as Alfred nodded. “Would he ever make the same effort to see you back in LA?” Alfred shook his head no. “Well I hate to say this but while yes, long distance relationships can be challenging it wasn’t distance that was what was wrong with that one. Sounds like Ol Blue Eyes wannabe would have done the same if you two lived in the same town. He saw you as just that, a booty call and did not want anything more. If I were to be polite I could just say you two were not on the same wavelength on what you wanted but he did something low to my son and I could never find something good about him.” He noticed Alfred still wasn’t completely certain on what to do, “Some people can make the long distance thing work. Others cannot. Would this apple of your eye do the same types of things that that guy did to you?”

“I can’t see him doing that. We have hung out a little bit, just as friends although I think we both let some things slip that make me think he feels a lot like I do.” Alfred sighed. 

“This is not an easy answer Alfred.” Francis replied. “You have to discuss this with who you are thinking of giving your heart to and if you can handle it, all depends on you two.” He noticed that Alfred had looked down at this. “But if this person is as special as you make him to be, then he won’t see you as someone to just love and leave. A true relationship works through everything that may come up so that the lovers will be happy, the two souls meeting together as one.” 

“Well, that’s something to think about….” Alfred sighed. 

“I know you were hoping I could give you some magic formula or spell to make this easier.” Francis noted his son’s disappointment. “But love isn’t easy that way. Just look at me and your father.” 

“Still don’t see how you two haven’t killed each other or even put up with the other.” Alfred laughed. 

“See what I mean. There are many times I want to throttle that man for something he does. And I know he feels the same but those annoyances do not break our love. I will say how he treated you back on Christmas did test it, but glad to see he’s at least trying to not be such a dick to his son.” Francis said.

“I’ll be spending New Year’s Eve with him at the bar at work, so I think I will talk to him about it then.” Alfred decided.

“Oui.” Francis smiled. “I’m here for you either way it goes.” 

“Thanks Papa.” Alfred smiled as he headed upstairs. “I’m going to read some of my stuff for class and then go to bed.”

“Well you’re working more diligently than you used to.” Arthur said as he came out of his office. 

“Well, I’ve been thinking on a few things and if I want to do good at it, I can’t put it off.” Alfred shrugged as he went past him and shut the door to his bedroom. 

Arthur saw Francis sitting down and sat down beside him and sighed. “So what’s gotten into him?”

“Love is in the air but he fears he can’t pursue because of distance. Some Russian I think, wouldn’t give me a name.” Francis said casually but Arthur gulped. I think I know who he fell in love with. Arthur started to get up to tell Alfred just what to do, but he paused. No, that would be horrible. This is the boy’s heart after all. It is his own. And god that would be awkward if this does work out. The first meeting of your possible son in law is that encounter! And he’s teaching him his trade. That would be awkward, student teacher relationships. That’s a balance of power thing. 

“What if I were to tell you, I think I know who Alfred is talking about…” Arthur began testing the waters. He did not want another fight like on Christmas. 

“You do?” Francis asked.

“Some Russian cybersecurity specialist here on business yelled at me after the bar confrontation. He had been talking with Alfred before I had come in. Said he’d take him on as a student in his trade.” Arthur said. “So would a student teacher relationship complicate things?” 

“Well they are both over 18, so there is no issue with age there.” Francis said. “But do you recall some of the English assignments he actually put effort into?” 

“Teachers loved the way he could form poetry.” Arthur said.

“Yes. Helped his lyrics I assume. Point being is that I think that if anything that would be a relationship perk and more like an office romance issue than student teacher. We have to trust him on things like this. I think he is a little more serious about this relationship than others.” Francis replied as he flipped the channels during a commercial. 

“Just why do you think so?” Arthur asked.

“He asked me for advice.” Francis said simply as he turned off the television and turned to Arthur.

“Yes. He is not normally one to do something like that. He is a very wing it type of person.” Arthur noted.

“Although you should explain it to me more on a one on one tutoring session my teacher.” Francis teased. “I am a very slow learner so it may take a while.”

Arthur’s face turned red as he looked to his husband. He couldn’t deny he did love the man’s libido and he was quite skilled in matter of the bedroom, but he still had a façade he did like when it came to that. “You had better really study or I won’t have any part of this.”

“Oui mon amor…” Francis said as he kissed Arthur deeply.

“Gross you guys, take it to your bedroom! Or at least Dad’s office.” Matthew said as he grabbed a soda from the fridge. 

“AH!” Arthur said as Francis scooped him up and smiled. 

“Great suggestion Matthew.” Francis said. “I think I need to go to the Professor’s study.”

“So, stay out of there.” Matthew noted. “Got it. Remember pants if you have to leave the room for whatever reason please.”

Alfred sat on the lifeguard’s chair with an anxious giddiness. I mean a new year is starting, might as well get started on the right foot. Clear this tension and we can go on further. He pondered as he watched the guests swimming in the pool, enjoying the heated waters before they went to their various plans for the evening. He had hoped he’d see Ivan enjoying it and he could watch him have fun, but he did claim he did not have a swimsuit and he didn’t want to pressure him if he was uncomfortable or didn’t know how to swim. During a slow period, he had found himself daydreaming of either saving Ivan and then the mouth to mouth resuscitation.

became a deep kiss or just seeing water dripping off his hair after a shared swim. You’re at work and if you let your mind wander too much, well swim trunks aren’t good for hiding things…. He thought as he kept an eye on the clock on the wall as it slowly ticked away to 10pm. He quickly closed down the pool, put away the supplies and kicked a stubborn woman with young children that should have been sent to bed hours before. I got plans tonight and no Karen bitch who refuses to bother being a fucking proper parent will keep me from it. He thought as he gave a professional dismissal as he noticed Ivan standing by the pool when the woman turned back to try and storm the gate. 

“The pool closes at 10 pm, da?” Ivan said in his polite but scary way. “And your children look like they should be in bed?”

“None of your business.” The woman said as she turned to Ivan and shoved him out of the way.

“Well that isn’t very polite.” Ivan said, sweet tone finally setting a chill in the woman.

“Look, I don’t know why you fucking care about it? Doesn’t the poor loser working as a lifeguard get paid more if he were to just do what I wanted?” She said as she poked Ivan’s chest. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly. Alfred had come out after he clocked out and changed his clothes.

“It’s only common curtesy to follow rules at a place you are a guest, da?” Ivan smirked. “And that is no way to talk to someone who had his life in your hands. What if one of your children were to drown? Would you talk to him so then?” She shook her head. “So he’s only worth something to you when you need him? Well that’s a horrible way to think of people.”

“I’m sorry Ruski!” She said as she wriggled free of Ivan’s grip, dropping her room key. 

“That was nice of you to stand up for me like that, but aren’t you worried about getting kicked out?” Alfred asked with his bag over his shoulder.

“Not when I explain what happened when I return this poor woman’s room key.” Ivan smiled. Alfred knew that the woman was going to most likely be the one kicked out and could tell that Ivan could either be your best friend or worst enemy, just depending on how you treated him. “You can place your bag in my room if you would like.” He said giving Alfred his room key who put the bag down and came back to the bar where the New Year’s party was beginning. He sat down across from Alfred who gave him back his room key. 

“So how’d it go?” Alfred asked. 

“Funny thing. I handed the front desk clerk her key as she stormed in complaining about it. She asked for a manager who I gave my side of the story to, mentioned the company I worked for and how I wanted to do a good favor and return what she dropped to a place that would be able to help her. Needless to say that she isn’t staying here ever again.” Alfred laughed. “I would never let someone treat you that dorogoy.” Ivan smiled. “One vodka and one bourbon please.” He ordered. 

“See that Gil isn’t working tonight.” Alfred noted. “That will make this easier.” The waitress placed their drinks down. 

“Anything off our menu tonight?” She asked

Alfred’s stomach growled. “Get yourself something to eat. It’s said to be better that you eat something before you begin drinking.” Ivan nodded.

“The 6-piece buffalo wings I guess…” Alfred said “And a coke.” 

Ivan remembered the advice that Katyusha had given him the night before and knew he had to start it. Better off my chest, He thought as he took a breath. “I have something I want to tell you Fredka and I don’t know how you will take it.” Ivan took a sip of his drink. “And I am scared of what your response will be.”

“What is it?” Alfred asked as he looked on Ivan with concern.

God I love those eyes. “Well, remember the other day when I said I love your voice, well I umm…. iloveyoutoo…”

“I’m sorry?” Alfred asked. “I didn’t hear you.”

“I love you.” Ivan said quietly but Alfred heard. 

“You love me?” He asked as the waitress placed the wings in front of him.

“Da….” Ivan blushed. With this Alfred started to laugh. “What’s so funny?”

“We must think alike.” Alfred said. It was his turn to blush like a schoolgirl. “I wanted to confess the same thing to you. Because I think I love you too Vanya.”

Ivan took a breath and smiled. “I am also scared of what will happen if we pursue this.”

“Me too. I know you will eventually have to go back to Russia.” Alfred began. “I was scared at first because I had been in a bad long distance relationship. But after talking with my Papa, he helped me to see that with that one, there was no hope for that relationship if distance wasn’t a factor. This one,” he placed a saucy hand on Ivan’s. “I don’t think that will be an issue. And frankly I am not one to play on the ‘what ifs’. Because you can talk yourself right out of something if you worry about them. And frankly I don’t want to what if my way out of having someone like you with me.” With this he dove across the table and pulled Ivan close and kissed him on the lips. Ivan closed his eyes and smiled, the mixture of hot sauce, blue cheese and soda on Alfred’s lips. He broke the kiss and looked at Ivan. “What do you think?”

“I will never hurt you.” Ivan said back. “if you are willing to put up with something like distance, then I can too.” He licked off some of the hot sauce from his lips and quickly took a drink of Alfred’s coke. “Spicy.” He shuddered.

“You do not want my Papa’s Cajun cooking then. In fact, I am surprised he hasn’t made jambalaya with tons of Tabasco sauce….” Alfred said. Ivan looked at him curiously. “Oh Papa often makes very spicy Cajun for dinner when he’s mad at Dad.”

“He was mad at your father earlier?” Ivan asked. 

“For that scene he caused at Christmas.” Alfred said. “But now I have something to look forward to in this new year and I have a good feeling about it.” He smiled as the television screen showed the ball starting to drop. He moved closer to Ivan watching the numbers count down from 60. 

“I do too.” Ivan said as he finished wiping the mess from his hands and the pulled Alfred closer to him. The countdown continued to the last few seconds of the year. 3…2…1… and at this he pulled Alfred on top of his lap and kissed him deeply, wrapping his arms around him. Regaining his grip, Alfred wrapped his arms around Ivan’s scarfed neck and smiled as their tongues danced in-between each other. Ivan felt his heart race. “Let’s continue this in private.” He whispered in Alfred’s ear.

“I agree.” He said as Ivan picked him up and carried him back to his room. 

So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Let me know in a review. I don’t know how explicit I will get in later chapters because for a few reasons. 1. I suck at writing lemons and 2. I would have to up the rating. I am cross posting on both AO3 and fanfiction dot net so depending on where you found this, feel free to check out the other ones. If I feel like attempting a few smuttier scenes, you’ll see them on AO3 as they aren’t allowed on FFN. And if you are on AO3 you can see my older works on FFN, I’ve be writing and posting fanfic online since 2007. Anyway remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,

Otherrealmwriter

Aka

Realm.


	9. Chapter 9

I don’t own Hetalia okay? I know it’s been a little while since I updated, but I am getting a better response on this than I thought. Anyway, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

Ivan clumsily opened the door to his hotel room, kissing Alfred, who was wrapped around his waist, holding onto the large Russian. Heart racing, he opened the door and headed over to the bed, and Alfred let go and fell back onto the bouncy mattress and looked up at Ivan. He felt his face flush as he looked up at Ivan whose face was growing red. Not long before they had decided they had wanted to pursue this relationship, despite the obvious distance that would be in the way when Ivan had to go back to Russia. Alfred looked up and broke the silence. “Do you want to....”

Ivan looked away. “I mean I don’t know....I do think you are very attractive and I do love you and....”

“We don’t have to if you don’t want to.” Alfred said. He had wanted to go further when Ivan had kissed him

“I will admit I do have some desire to....” Ivan said as Alfred sat up and grabbed his scarf pulling him closer. “You are very attractive Fredka....”

“Let’s go slow.” Alfred said. “See where that leads.”

“Let’s” Ivan said as Alfred pulled him on top of him. He slipped his tongue into Ivan’s mouth and danced with it. “I love you so much Fredka.”

“I do too Vanya.” Alfred whispered. “I never met anyone like you.” He slipped his hands under Ivan’s shirt and rubbed his back. “Your shoulders are so strong.”

Ivan gulped as he felt his heart race at Alfred’s touch. I had dreamed of a situation like this. He pulled Alfred close as the kiss continued. This was bliss, the perfect moment he had wanted in all his life. His rational side was telling him that it was too soon, but his heart wanted to keep going. Alfred was receptive and Ivan could tell he wanted it as well. Ivan wanted to see more of him, so he slipped his hands under Alfred’s tshirt and pulled it over his head, gazing at the muscle below him. 

“See something you like?” Alfred laughed feebly. He sat up, and reached up to Ivan’s shirt, undoing the buttons and pulling it off his shoulders. Ivan blushed slightly. “What’s with the look?” Alfred giggled.

“I’m just nervous what you think.” Ivan said. He was not a fat man and had a fair bit of muscle himself, but nothing like Alfred’s athletic toning.

“I think it’s perfect” Alfred whispered as he laid Ivan on his back and looked into his violet eyes. “You’re lovely.” He reached to take off his scarf. Ivan moved back slightly. “Is there something wrong?”

“I had a rough childhood.” Ivan said. “I ran with what you would call a ‘rough crowd’ when I was young. I have scars on my neck from the fight.”

“I don’t care.” Alfred said as he carefully took the scarf off, placed it on the other bed in the room and kissed him on the neck, leaving a mark. “That’s just a part of you. I love all of you.” He then reached up and nibbled at his ear. “I want you.” He said as he felt his face grow red and pants tighten.

Ivan smiled and reached down toward’s Alfred’s hips, his heart racing. “Are you sure about this?” Ivan asked as he felt himself getting more excited at the prospect.

“I’m sure.” Alfred said staring into Ivan’s eyes.

“You won’t regret it, will you?” Ivan asked nervously excited.

“I could never regret you.” Alfred said as he pulled Ivan close and whispered in his ear. “I love you.”

“I love you too Fredka.” Ivan said. “If you won’t regret this, I won’t either. I could never regret you either.”

Ivan’s phone rang, causing him to wake up slowly. His face was buried in Alfred’s hair as he quickly yet carefully sat up and reached for the phone, not wanting to wake him. Last night was one filled with passion and he didn’t want to disturb Alfred after all they had done that night. Grabbing his phone and seeing it was from his boss, he picked up and answered it, “Privyet Mr. Palonen.” He answered rubbing his eyes.

“Did I wake you Braginsky?” Mr. Palonen asked. 

“Da.” Ivan said.

“Well don’t get too used to the time difference. Your travel arrangements have been made. We have a flight back to Moscow booked for the 10th. Your program introduction is sound and that Jones guy you recommended be our American test case did a very good job with it and we’d like to keep him on, at least for the time being. We’re getting all the appropriate paperwork drawn up and it should be ready in a few days so make sure he takes care of it.”

“I will sir. Thank you.” Ivan said. Looking down as he waited for his boss to speak again, he noticed he was still naked from the night before. Thank god he didn’t ask for a video call or something like that. That would be fun to explain to him..... He thought.

“You do good Braginsky. If our plans go well enough you may see more of that country.” Mr. Palonen said.

“What do you mean sir?” Ivan asked.

“Well we’ll need an in country liason for this whole thing and who better than you? But that will come with time and our expansion. As for now, you’ll be flying back to Moscow on the 10th and expect you back to work here on the 15th. Give you time to adjust back to Mother Russia.”

“Very well sir.” Ivan nodded.

“I will send you the paperwork for that Jones kid later today. Speak to you later Braginsky.” With this Mr. Palonen hung up and Ivan sighed. Well you knew you had to go back eventually and Fredka seemed to want to try to make it work long distance. If he’s willing to risk the heartbreak you should too. And Mr. Palonen did say that when the expansion did go through that you’d be sent back here to America. But I do want to show Fredka Russia too.... it’s not like it is a horrible country. I think it is beautiful. Ivan thought as he saw Alfred stir. He looked up to see him rub his eyes and squint over at Ivan with a smile. He’s as blind as a bat without his glasses...Ivan smiled.

“Ugggghhh you up already?” Alfred smiled.

“Da.” Ivan nodded. “I got a call from my boss that woke me up. Otherwise I would still be laying next to you.”

“Your boss huh?” Alfred asked putting on his glasses. “What did he want?”

“Nothing too bad. I’ll explain to you over breakfast you hungry thing.” Ivan teased.

“You had better do something for me the morning after.” Alfred said as he stuck his tongue out at Ivan who headed over and flicked it. They took turns cleaning up, and seeing he had only the clothes he had brought yesterday before work, Alfred quickly sprayed a little too much of Ivan’s body spray on them so they wouldn’t seem too dirty and followed Ivan to the hotel’s breakfast area where Ivan prepared Alfred a plate full of bacon and waffles and a cup of coffee before gathering what he wanted and sat down across from his lover. Alfred looked at the plate and smiled. “You know what I like.”

“I just pay attention.” Ivan smiled, delighting in Alfred’s smile. “But I got a call from my boss this morning. I do have a mixed bag of news to tell you.”

“Why don’t we start with the bad news?” Alfred said.

“Why that?” Ivan asked at the pessimistic seeming start.

“Well the way I see it,” Alfred said as he took a bite of a particularly crunchy piece of bacon, “It makes the good news better knowing the bad already.”

“Well that’s certainly an interesting way to look at it.” Ivan smiled. It’s things like this that are why I love him so. “Well because you asked for it, I will start with the bad news. I have the date I am to be back in Russia.”

“Huh?” Alfred said, face falling slightly. “When is that?” 

“My flight is on the 10th of this month.” Ivan said. “Apparently it leaves at 9pm though.” 

“So I have practically 10 days with you before we have to take it long distance.” Alfred smiled. “I mean it sucks hard that you can’t stay longer but I get what you have to do. I will look up flights to visit you come this spring or summer. I mean I’d have to save up some money, I don’t want to impose on your place if you don’t want me to, although it’d be nice....”At this Ivan put his finger on Alfred’s lips to quiet him down with a slight smile. 

“I appreciate the idea and I do like the notion but I haven’t finished the good part of the news.” Ivan then took his finger off Alfred’s lips and continued. “My boss is sending me the official paperwork for you to be considered an employee on this project. You have a job with my company all paid and official like.”

“Really?” Alfred asked. Having an actual job would show he is working hard at starting over with his dreams.

“Da.” Ivan said. “I told them of your story, and that you were trying to make your way and find a new career after that and you seemed quite interested and with your work with what I have made so far, they agreed. But I want you to keep up with your schooling and do well. Don’t make me seem like a liar for my lover.” Ivan said with a sweet smile, but Alfred knew there was some fierce intent.

“Of course not. I wasn’t even thinking of doing such a thing. My major is sort of undeclared general transfer but I can narrow it down now.” Alfred gulped. 

“That’s good that you’re seeing something in your future.” Ivan said. “No need to spend times that are to be joyous drinking ‘Thorogood Specials’ until you pass out.”

“Had to remind me of that....” Alfred blushed with a slight smile.

“Well that is how I met you. So it can’t be all that bad.” Ivan said. “I do have more news as well.”

“Yes?” Alfred said looking on like a happy child. 

“Well I had mentioned my company’s plans to expand into the American market,” Alfred nodded remembering that conversation. “They want me to be one of the ones who help to establish the company here. So to do that I will work in this country and may make me permanent here. But that is neither here nor there.” 

“So there is a chance that you’ll come back for good.” Alfred said.

“Or if they change their plans and you do well enough you can come move with me in Russia.” Ivan said teasingly. “I doubt they will though. Mr. Palonen plans a lot out beforehand and only starts it if he thinks the odds are very good to work out. He has quite the business mind.”

Alfred smiled at the idea and looked over at Ivan. “Well I have to find ways to spend time with my totally hot cool boyfriend before we have to be apart for awhile.”

“Your schooling starts soon.” Ivan said. “Don’t be careless with it just to spend time with me.” Alfred pouted. “Because if you don’t, we can’t work toward our future together because that wouldn’t be the dedicated dreamer I fell in love with but just a teenager who is in love with the idea of the relationship. You’re passionate and I love that but you are also kind of easily distracted.”

“I am not.” Alfred said.

“But you are also highly focused too. You just have to want to be.” Ivan said.

“We’ve known each other a week and you figured this all out?” Alfred asked.

“Well yes, or else I wouldn’t have been willing to sleep with you. Looks alone isn’t good enough. Not that you aren’t stunningly beautiful yourself.” Alfred smiled as he sipped his coffee. “But I don’t want eye candy that won’t be of benefit to me.” Ivan said darkly. 

“No, that does suck when you’re regarded as that.” Alfred said. “Yeah, you are right my new semester does start tomorrow and I guess I should go to bed a little earlier than like 2 am. My first class is like at 8 in the morning.” He trailed at Ivan’s look.

“It is still early though. We have the whole day to ourselves. Just you and me. Alfred and Ivan.” Ivan placed his hand on Alfred’s. “So what would you like to do?”

“I.....”Alfred paused. He hadn’t really thought about that. “I don’t know.....What would you like to do?”

“Let me think on that, da?” Ivan said as he leaned back and thought of just what he would want to do. Of course it would involve Alfred. He had come to this town to meet with officials and do research so he didn’t look up many places that one could go for fun. There was the usual date cliche of the movies but he couldn’t think of any that Alfred would like. He looked at a tourist activities guide that was on the table to get an idea. “I had not honestly thought a lot about doing much other than work while I was here.”

“Well that sucks.” Alfred sighed. “There’s got to be something. I mean I know a lot of it in that book isn’t that good to do right now. It’s the winter after all. I mean there’s the beach. It’s not as pretty as some in California but it’s still the ocean....”

Looking up and noting Alfred’s suggestion, Ivan leafed through the guide until he came to a small family fun center that advertised an ice skating rink. He hadn’t had a chance to go skating for awhile and was frankly curious if Alfred could himself. Ivan thought if he did any winter sports, they would not likely be skating as he didn’t have a usual hockey player build and while Ivan knew Alfred was pretty flexible from the night before but he did not seem like the type that would have done figure skating before. Knowing that Alfred wanted to spend more time with Ivan with Ivan suggesting things, he spoke up. “This skating rink looks like fun.” He said placing the pamphlet in front of Alfred.

“I’ve been there before. Not skated much there since I was a kid.” Alfred said. “My brother and I used to play hockey as kids and we ended up on opposite teams.” He explained at Ivan’s curiosity.

“Well it’s been a while since I have had a chance to skate and I want to see if you still can as well. If you haven’t been skating since childhood....” Ivan smirked knowing that Alfred was always one for a challenge.

“Now it hasn’t been that long!” Alfred said. “I did beat his butt on one on one before he went to college......”

“When you were 18. As much as you don’t want to hear it, that was 8 years ago Fredka.” Ivan teased. He then took Alfred’s hand and guided him to his car. “That is my choice for how you say....date...today. A relationship should not be built on sex alone. No matter how fun you make it.” He added with a devilish smirk.

Ivan followed the directions on the pamphlet to the skating rink. Alfred had pulled out his wallet to pay for his admission and skate rental when Ivan blocked him. “Nyet. This was my idea and I will pay. You bought lunch on our impromptu date the other day.”

“But that was just McDonalds.” Alfred said.

“With you it was as good as any Parisian cuisine.” Alfred smiled at Ivan. “And I am sure if your Papa heard what I just said he’d have a heart attack. 

“Quel blasphème!” Alfred said in an overly dramatic impersonation of his papa which made Ivan laugh and pull him close. 

“I love hearing how much of other languages you know.” Ivan said as his eyes looked at Alfred greedily. “But I should teach you some more Russian da?” Ivan whispered as they headed to get their skates and to the rink.

“Sure. Is the little French I know not romantic enough for you?” Alfred said as he finished putting the skates on and hobbled out to the ice. He felt his legs bow out as he tried to get balanced on these He’s right, it’s been longer than I had thought.....Alfred said as he headed out towards the center of the rink till he got his balance and the stride came back to him.

“You got it now.” Ivan said as he guided gracefully across the rink. 

“You seem good at this.” Alfred panted as he tried not to look so awkward on the ice. My only experience on this was peewee hockey years ago. I didn’t stick with it like Mattie did.... Well you can roller blade okay and that’s a straight line.... Alfred thought as he lost his balance and started to wobble. At this Ivan did a jump and spin and skated behind Alfred to guide him along.

“I seem to have had much more practice than you. Now to teach you a phrase I want to hear from you on the ice. Ya lyublyu tebya” Ivan whispered in Alfred’s ear.

“Ya lu bee lu tea ba?” Alfred said as Ivan smiled at the attempt.

“Ya lyublyu tebya” Ivan said.

Alfred took a breath. “Ya lyublyu tebya” With this he smiled at the pronunciation, knowing it was close to Ivan’s. 

“Fast learner.” Ivan said as he stopped on the ice, holding Alfred close as he crashed into him. “Do you want to know what you just learned?”

“What?” Alfred asked staring into Ivan’s amethyst eyes.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Ya lyublyu tebya” Alfred said as he moved in closer for a kiss. 

“Ya tozhe tebya lyublyu, moy podsolnukh” Ivan said as he moved in closer, feeling Alfred’s body heat. “I love you too my sunflower.” He translated as he kissed him, causing Alfred to hold onto him tightly as he lost his balance and pulled Ivan down onto him with a laugh.

“I’m not meant for the ice.” Alfred said as they broke the kiss.

“Clearly.” Ivan laughed. “But we paid for the hour, so let’s get our money’s worth.” With this he guided Alfred up and along as they skated together.

So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Let me know in a review. I know I haven’t updated this as fast as some of my other fics but I do like it and want to work more on it. I don’t have much else to say here so remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now, 

otherrealmwriter

aka

Realm.


	10. Chapter 10

I don’t own Hetalia okay? I’m glad at the response to this fic, so I am going to update as this and Family Bonds are my pet Hetalia projects right now. I am sort of toying with a spinoff of The Longing of the Heart but that’s neither here nor there. Anyway, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

After Alfred’s slight improvement in ice skating, sort of like he was a young child again, getting upstaged by his brother at one thing, the hour ended and they had to leave the rink. Returning their skates, Ivan looked to Alfred with a smile. “So did you have fun Fredka?” Ivan asked as he pulled Alfred close.

“A bit.” Alfred admitted. “I’m nowhere as good as you though.”

“Well that is nothing to be ashamed of.” Ivan smiled. “This was actually really fun.”

“I know, and I normally am not the type to like being humiliated like that.” Alfred teased. He looked at his watch and realized he hadn’t been home since he had left for work the day before. “I should check in with my dad and papa. Let them know I am at least alive.”

“I am sure they worry about you Fredka, even if your dad as you call him can be completely stubborn and shortsighted.” Ivan said as they got in his car and headed back to the hotel. “I will give him a little understanding that his anger was misguided at best and not meant for you but what happened to you. He’s just....” Ivan paused not wanting to insult his boyfriend’s father after meeting him only one in less than ideal situations.

“.....bad at expressing his parental instincts?” Alfred suggested. “Look I know that or I would have either decked him by now or stow away in the baggage compartment of your plane back to Russia.”

“That would not be wise at this point.” Ivan said with a slight laugh. 

“I guess not. But if nothing else I can promise you, you’ll see me back in the motherland this summer. I could not bear the idea of waiting to see you again so long.” Alfred said as they headed back to the hotel. “And I don’t mean by some video chat thing or something like that. I love holding onto you, hearing your heart.”

“That is the same feelings I have Fredka.” Ivan said as he kissed Alfred on the cheek. They had arrived and Alfred headed to Ivan back to his room, staring in his eyes. He’s so over the moon with me. I hope that doesn’t affect his studying. I want him to do well. I don’t want to distract him. Ivan thought as he sat on a chair in his room to which Alfred followed and laid back on the bed. This is a new year and I am entering it with a new love. Will this work? He does want to take the chance. Our hearts may break. But that is a chance that I must take if I want to find someone to love. Ivan took off his coat and looked over at Alfred who was laying on the bed staring at him, feet kicking back and forth happily. Ivan then turned over Alfred and kissed him deeply. Alfred looked up in surprise and wrapped his arms around him and slipped his tongue into Ivan’s mouth. 

“God I love you so much Vanya.” Alfred said.

“And I too Fredka.” Ivan said, feeling his heart race.

As the night wained on, Alfred turned to Ivan and looked at his schedule for the first day of his semester. “Crap. I have to head home and get some sleep. I forgot about that class in the morning.”

“What do you mean?” Ivan said as he looked on Alfred’s phone’s calender which he had placed the device to keep track of it. 

“This required speech class.” Alfred said pointing to the one at 8 am. “I HAD to take that, and from what I could tell, the instructor is so boring. And I hate those types of classes. Frankly I am looking forward more to the English Comp. I have a lot of help I can get from home if I need it.”

“Your father is a high school English teacher, Da?” Ivan asked looking over Alfred’s shoulder, taking in his sent.

“Yeah.” Alfred said. “I am normally pretty good with things like that. My grades weren’t as good as I liked them back in high school because I was busy practicing with my band and things like that. Wish I had known then what I know now.”

“Don’t think of your past like that Fredka.” Ivan said as he hugged Alfred close. “If you had not done things the way you had done, you would not have followed that path. As much as I hate seeing you disappointed in the shattering of the dream you had, one you did not deserve, but if you had succeeded, then I would never have met you. I may have heard your music on the radio and become a fan of your voice and your lyrics but I could never have met the man with that voice and mind I love. You’d be like some distant and ever unapproachable star. Something that could at best be admired from that distance but one that could never be held in my hands. ”

“Well, that’s one way to look at it....”Alfred said. Yes he was getting everything back together and finding a new path for his life, it still stung that it was indeed the case that he lost the dream he worked so hard for and the friends that stood him up and did not have his back. He saw them as ones who sold out what they were as a band to the corporate interests. It was at this, he could remember the drummer of the band and what he would say. To him it was all about music, no matter what the music you played, if you were playing it that was what mattered. Creating your own was not so much the thing for him. However he was very anti-establishment and saw a music career as defying the typical corporate grind. Alfred had tried to tell him that caving to the music said corporate establishment wanted for him was defying that philosophy and if all he wanted to do was play music, that would be fine but Alfred would not compromise on the message he wanted the songs in the band to covey, something he thought they were all in it for. He looked at Ivan and sighed. “I had a friend,”

“Well if he kicked you out of the band you formed together, I would hardly call him a friend, but continue,” Ivan prompted.

“Well this guy Roderich I had went to school with joined just to play and he could do great things with classical instruments in rock. I mean he was like the whole San Francisco Symphony Orchestra to Metallica in their No Leaf Clover song...” Ivan looked clueless. “Not a Metallica fan huh?”

“Cannot say for certain if I had ever heard that song by them or not. I will have to look it up.” Ivan said. 

“Well he had that knack. Did really great things to the mood of some of the songs. But he was also quite the asshole. We had to share a very small apartment. I mean rent in California is hella expensive and that is not even before you get into Los Angles. He hated having to work shitjobs to help pay the rent, insisted on shopping at organic markets, and threw a fit if all the money we had before our paydays were just enough for those microwave cup noodles. I had warned him about it before we even moved when we thought that we had a dream and that his dad wouldn’t likely be very apt for his son to be a musician rather than a normal 9-5. He got cut off after telling his dad his plan, which he kept reminding me of. I told him everything! I told him it wasn’t going to be instantaneous and we’d have to live the starving artist thing.” Alfred started to rant, Ivan leaned back, knowing his lover had to let this out before he could let it go. “He claimed doing anything but getting paid for music was to sell out the goal and identity.”

“But if you as a band had a message to convey and you don’t stay true to that message because you are being paid, then you are ‘selling out’” Ivan said.

“EXACTLY!” Alfred laid back on the bed rolling his eyes. “A record company says jump, he’d say ‘What do you want me to play mister? Doesn’t matter if it’s the piece I wrote as long as you give me the shinney penny for me to play! That’s not what we were! And if he saw me now....”

“What? Finding something else that is you as a person. Just because it may not get you a Hollywood mansion does not mean self expression is gone. And to me it sounds like this Roderich had more of an issue with his father than you.” Ivan said kissing Alfred. “It just got vented at you.”

“How do you know people so good?” Alfred said.

“Well, it’s a long story.” Ivan sighed as he reached up at his neck. 

“I have time.” Alfred said. “If I bare so much of my soul to you, it’s only fair you do the same. And nothing you could have done would run me off.”

“Nothing?” Ivan asked, thinking of some of the things he had done, even just to get by as a teenager.

“Nothing.” Alfred said. “If my path led me to you, then your path led you to me.”

“Nice use of my metaphor.” Ivan sighed. “Fine. Growing up soon after the Soviet Union collapsed was not easy. The older generations could remember a time when living there was well....easier than it was then. It never was easy unless you were a leader in the party. Something that even to this day, everyone knows but some older Russians won’t like you say it and think it almost treasonous. They’d call the KGB if it wasn’t a waste of their time.”

“So you got nosy old gossips there too.” Alfred said remembering the neighbor from his childhood who kept spying on them. 

“Yes. But everyone did it back in their day so they were conditioned to it. But anyway, it was never easy to live and I grew up in a poorer part of Moscow to begin with.” Ivan began but Alfred stopped him.

“I thought you were born in Saint Petersburg...” he asked.

“We moved to Moscow when I was little.” Ivan said rolling his eyes. “ As is often the case, in the poorer areas, there is no work, nothing to do legit to get money. You have to be able to do anything to get by. I got wrapped up in a gang that sold some pretty harsh drugs to addicts.” Ivan blushed.

“Okay.” Alfred said nonpluses. 

“I know what I was doing to people. I was working for a group supplying them that poison. You see in a lot of the former Soviet republics, heavy drug abuse is rampant. My sister wasn’t making enough to support us and I was hired by a dealer to be security. Said I looked unsuspecting at first but knew I could pack a punch. So I was there in the case the deal went bad and I got 10 percent of the deal for just standing there. It got nasty sometimes but something bad happened when my younger sister was going to join. She found out what I was doing and wanted to follow me. Do not get me wrong, Natalya may seem small and unsuspecting but I pity the fool that crossed her. I saw her getting too close to the dealer for my liking and I wanted to fight him. She looked like his whore and I don’t know if that was her choice or not. Part of me knew it was her choice but when you are desperate, you will do dangerous things. She was only 13 and I had just turned 18. I saw how she took out someone who wouldn’t pay and knew she was skilled in fighting. I demanded the dealer to let her go, let her go back to school like a normal teenager and to stop touching her. That’s how I got the scars.”

“Your sister cut you up?” Alfred asked.

“No, the guy I worked for then did. That did scare Natalya enough that she did the same to him and left. My older sister made her go back to school once she found out what she had done and I decided to get a good proper job myself. By that point, Russia was becoming a little better economically and I had found someone who pointed me to this job in University and well, here we are now.” Ivan paused. “You must hate me for what I did.”

“Why? Honestly I kind of hate myself for having an easier time and complaining about it.” Alfred shrugged. “But the fact was you did what you had to and even risked getting shanked for your sister’s safety. Luckily she came to her senses after seeing what happened to you, so you still helped her in a way. You’re a good guy Vanya, even if you had to do bad things or got wrapped up in it when you were younger. I love you for you. I don’t care what happened to make you this way, I just regret that I couldn’t have been a hero and saved you back then. But you wouldn’t be who you are now then.” Alfred said as he started into Ivan’s amethyst eyes, which were now starting to water up from the memory. Seeing this, Alfred wiped the tears away. “But I can be your hero now.”

“You know how silly and cliched that sounds?” Ivan laughed.

“Horribly. If that was in one of the songs I was writing I would hit myself on the head with a hammer for that reason.”

“You’re funny Fredka.” Ivan said kissing him. I opened up to him on something I had never told anyone else before. Even Katyusha doesn’t know the whole story of the scars.And he isn’t repulsed by them or the story. He still loves me. If it was just loving the relationship, I doubt he would put up with that. I want to be with him so much more now. I want to have that expansion job so much so I can be with him so much.....I’ve never felt this way before. 

“Well I wanted you to feel so much better.” Alfred smiled.

“I do now.” Ivan said kissing Alfred on the cheek. He then noticed his watch. “But it is getting late. You start your classes tomorrow and I want you to do well. You said you had an early class and you need sleep.”

“Awwwwwwwwww.” Alfred moaned. “But I only have you until the 10th here.....” 

“I know, I know dorogoy,” Ivan said as he sat up and walked with Alfred to his car. “but I see what your brain can do. But it cannot do it when you spend all my time with me sadly.”

“I’ll call you when I get home.” Alfred said.

“I’ll know you are safe then and I can wish you a good night. Be sure to tell me about your first day of classes tomorrow.” Ivan said hugging him. 

“I’m certain now that I will change my major from general to a cybersecurity one. The one that transfers for a four year....” Alfred started to talk as Ivan opened the door to his car. 

“Sounds wonderful but you need your rest. I’ll call you in the morning tomorrow to wake you up. I want you to start off on the right foot.” Ivan said kissing Alfred. “Remember focusing on this will be for our future. You can do so much with me. I will help you of course but do your best.”

“I will. Don’t fret Vanya. I love you. Or should I say Ya lyublyu tebya”

“Ya tozhe tebya lyublyu, moy podsolnukh” Ivan whispered as Alfred kissed him, started the car and headed home. God I miss him already and he’s at the traffic light at the end of the road. Well I will hear from him when he gets home. Ivan thought as he headed back into the hotel room, waiting the short yet interminable time when Alfred would call him back.

So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Let me know in a review. I don’t have much else to say here. I do have a few big drama spots planned out but it’s the building to them that gets tricky to do sometimes. I do have a few other RusAme fics you can check out in the meantime. Anyway, remember to read, well you just did, and to review. Ciao for now,

otherrealmwriter

aka

Realm.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Hetalia okay? I am glad so many of you like this story. I don’t know how fast I can update before January again, and then it’ll be really busy. Anyway enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

Lukas looked over the Pacific Ocean as the breeze blew by. It was a rather warmer place and he hadn’t gotten used to it yet. He had grown up in Norway before his family had come to America, to the town where he and his brother Christensen met their band’s front man Alfred. But it had started falling apart. The band had a bad manager. They knew it was the manager’s fault their break out gig went over poorly but the record company’s chief executive officer cut them instead of the manager who did them poorly. I will forever curse that name of Zwingi. Instead of firing the manager, and signing us to a competent producer, this happens. At the point where Alfred had left, he had pleaded for the band to stay together, try the independent route as they had the talent to get noticed again. Lukas had suggested they try some online options that would allow them to work when they all had the time to. It was a struggle to keep their jobs so they could keep their place and keep up with the gigs. A large rift had grown between Roderich and Alfred over what direction they should go in after being dropped. Roderich had talked to some of the producers at the studio who would use their skills for television recordings and other ways they could still play music. Music was music to him. Alfred had seen their songs as an artistic expression. A view that Roderich had once shared but after months of working at a Starbucks being yelled at by women who were more silicone and botulin toxin than human did a number on his determination. He was not the type to take that abuse like Alfred did. Alfred took the amount of abuse and phoniness he came into contact with stride and used it as a motivation to work harder. To practice more, to get a few under the table jobs when things were tight. Lukas frankly didn’t see Alfred sleep much at all and had energy for days. If nothing else could be said about the former front man, he was dedicated.

But one man alone a band did not make. There was also Roderich on electric violin, Lukas on bass, Christensen on guitar and Lien, the only girl on drums. She could do things he never thought possible on first meeting her. She was with Alfred on trying to keep up with their goal and not settling. Lien could handle suffering she was just as strong and determined as Alfred was. At this, a voice came up from behind him. “Lukas?” It was Lien.

“Oh, hello there. Didn’t see you there.” Lukas said. “So, how is it where you are now?”

“Oh, it’s good.” She said quietly yet awkward. In the rift that tore the band apart she had sided with Alfred. Only instead of going back to their hometown, she had an aunt who lived in Bakersfield and moved in with her. “Bác gái is supportive of me going back to school.”

“Really?” Lukas asked. God this conversation is awkward as hell “What are you studying?”

“Teaching.” She said quietly throwing a rock into the ocean. “I found I liked young children when we were working menial jobs to stay afloat. And as long as I help Bác gái in her restaurant when I am not in school, she lets me stay with her.”

Lukas blushed. He and his brother were of Roderich’s mindset. A job in the music industry was hard to get on its own. It may not be the moon, but it was among the stars and he thought it would make him happy. It did not. At the end of the year, he was thinking of looking into other work he could do. Maybe as a sailor on the docks. But at the same time he couldn’t leave Christensen. But he also remembered how Lien reacted when Alfred said “Screw you guys, I’m going home.” She was furious. Somehow there was a boat paddle in the apartment they had all shared and she did things with it that Lukas would never forget. In tears she called her aunt, the only person in her family who was understanding at the idea of having to start over. Once the beatings were administered he remembered her tearful phone call to her aunt, all in Vietnamese “Tôi yêu bác gái của anh ấy và anh ấy đã chạy trốn và tôi chưa bao giờ nói với anh ấy. Bạn có phiền nếu tôi ở lại với bạn?” Lukas didn’t understand what she said but could tell it was the cries of more than just a lost dream, a lost friend but a lost and possibly unrequited love. Looking over at the waves he turned to her, “So, I’m sorry.”

“Sorry?” She asked.

“For everything. Maybe if I had spoken up we’d just be down Roderich instead of Alfred. He was the whole soul of the group it seems. Too little too late I guess.” Lukas said.

“Yeah....” Lien mused as the ocean wind blew though her long black hair. She gulped and asked, “So have you heard from Alfred?”

“Ha!” Lukas laughed as he noticed Lien start to tear up. “Sorry! I didn’t mean to upset you.” He quickly apologized. “I haven’t. I think he even unfriended us on social media as well.” And I don’t blame him. Lukas admitted to himself.

“Shame. I have tried though this one mutual friend of ours or well friend of friends I guess. I asked my friend Lin Yi to ask his friend Kiku if he’s heard from him but all I did was start a relationship between a photographer and businessman. Well she won’t be looking at me so fresh....” Lien blushed, not quite knowing what to think if her friend did think of her that way.

“Well, if I ever do hear from him, I will be sure to call you.” Lukas said, breaking the tension.

“Here’s my new phone number.” She said handing it to him. “Like you said, if you ever feel like it, you can call me.”

“I may just.” He sighed as she walked away to her car and drove off. Did she drive the nearly two hours to just meet me on the one in a million chance? Or was she looking for Alfred? He looked at his phone and found Alfred’s old number. Just an off chance...... He thought as he dialed the number, hoping to talk to him again. It had been months and it was a new year. A chance to start fresh and make right what the old year had done wrong.

  
Alfred had just pulled into the driveway when his phone rang. In his excitement, he didn’t look at the number when he had answered it “Vanya, how did you know when I pulled in? More of that ethical hacking of yours?” He said in a teasing voice.

“Huh? Al? It’s me. Lukas. Were you expecting someone else?” He asked. Keep calm, keep cool. He’s probably going to be furious. Let him vent.

“Well actually I kind of was.” Alfred said curtly. “Last I knew you didn’t want anything to do with me.”

“I’ve just been thinking.” Lukas said. “I was wrong to kick you out like that. Just playing music for someone else is not worth it.”

“You’re damn right it isn’t. Lien and I knew what it took. I haven’t heard from her in a very long time.” Alfred yelled.

“She asked about you.” Lukas said.

“Huh?” Alfred asked.

“You may have purged too many people. She does want to talk to you. She came to me looking for you. She’s studying to be a teacher while working in her Bác gái’s restaurant.” Lukas said quickly.

“She is huh?” Alfred said with a slight smile. At least she’s doing okay it seems.

“Yes. I have her number if you want to talk to her.” Lukas said.

Alfred paused. He had forgotten all about the one band member who stood by his side on the debate. She ended up staying in California with her family, which Alfred could understand but he felt so bad that he had forgotten her. “Sure, send me her phone number.”

“I’ll text it to you now.” Lukas said as the number appeared on his phone. “Listen dude, I’m sorry. I know you may hold it against me but if you aren’t mad, will you check in on me now and again? I’ve been thinking of leaving the music biz. Too many jerks.”

“Told you.” Alfred said. He didn’t want to dig up old arguments, especially when he had a future he saw with Ivan in his life. “Listen I got a lot to do after work, so I’ll talk later.”

“Fine. I just ask you give Lien a ring. She really missed you.” Lukas insisted.

“Sure.” Alfred said hanging up. He cursed himself mentally. He had forgotten all about Lien in his rage, his hurt as he crossed the country all by himself wallowing in his own self-pity. I should give her a call, and let her know how I am doing I guess.... He thought as he lay on his bed. But first I have to call Vanya like I promised....

Alfred headed to his room and laid back on the bed. How he wished he could have just stayed with Ivan at the hotel but he needed to stop back at his house and get ready for his classes the next day. He was determined to do well because of what he had promised to do for Ivan. If he did well he could have a good job and that was what Ivan had wanted for him. As he lay back in the bed he thought of Ivan’s smile as he dialed the phone number. “Privyet Fredka I take it you made it home okay?” Ivan asked.

“Yeah I did. Had an interesting call as soon as I got in the driveway.” Alfred said.

“Really?” Ivan asked.

“Yeah Lukas, a guy from my old band called saying another bandmate Lien wanted to talk to me.” Alfred said.

Ivan paused. He didn’t know what to make of this. It was his old friends but would they talk him back to Los Angeles? He was already going to have to deal with the idea that they would be six time zones apart after the 10th. He had a little faith they would make it work but he was still scared they would fall apart and even though he had known Alfred for only a week, part of him, a childish maybe hopeful part of him wanted it work. He wanted Alfred by his side forever. To wake up and see Alfred’s golden hair sparkling in the sunlight. Sure it seemed like a crazy romantic dream but he knew Alfred was the one he wanted. He took a breath and asked, “Well what did they want?”

“Lukas apologized for his part in the band breaking up. Lien was our drummer and she was the only one who sided with me that we shouldn’t give up and just do what they did. Lukas, Christensen and Roderich got in on playing in background productions but he doesn’t like it. And he just mentioned Lien was looking for me. I had cut off all contact with the band after I moved back home. Figured it wouldn’t be hanging over me all the time. Maybe I was wrong in that….”

“Well maybe with Lien if she did think like you did. I wouldn’t blame you for cutting off the rest of them if they sold out like they did and kicked you out. Did they kick her out?” Ivan asked.

“She quit when they kicked me out.” Alfred said. “Said something about living with an aunt in Bakersfield in tears when I left. I swear I burned some rubber as I flipped a bitch and drove out. Rent for that month hadn’t been paid yet so they had to have some good luck to keep that place. Shithole apartments are expensive in LA.”

Ivan nodded. He could understand why Alfred would be bitter. From what he had told him, he was the one who did most of the extra work to keep the band feed and housed in between gigs in a very small apartment 5 people, apparently 4 men and one woman shared. Former lovers back there had taken him to bed and to nothing else. He worried that contact with those from his former life would cloud up the sunlight he saw Alfred as. “Well, I wouldn’t totally cut contact with her then. She seems like she was good to you, even if the rest of them were not.”

“Yeah….” Alfred said looking at his feet. He had felt bad for cutting her out of his life completely. “You think I should call her back. I mean LA is 3 hours behind us so it’s not like it would be unreasonably late or anything….”

“Only you can answer that Fredka.” Ivan said. “But if she is asking others about you, then maybe, just maybe she really does want to talk to you. But I don’t want you forgetting me or anything else you are doing now.”

“You know I could never do that Vanya.” Alfred laughed. “I love you too much to do so. No one has ever meant so much as you have to me.”

“You’ve only known me a week.” Ivan reminded.

“I know, but how I feel with this is just…. different…right…” Alfred said. “It’s hard to explain. And my papa always said that if you can’t give a good reason for it or if it feels special but off, that may be a sign. At least that’s what he said when he was talking about how he felt about my dad.”

“Well I cannot say I see what that man sees in him, so I guess I’ll take his word on it.” Ivan laughed. 

“You know my dad may be an angry jerk, but you might like my papa….” Alfred mused.

“I might from the sounds of it.” Ivan mused. “I love you so much Fredka.”

“I love you too Vanya.” Alfred smiled. It felt good to say that to him and it felt right. Part of him was nagging that it might just be infatuation but he ignored it. He had to to hold onto the idea that everything would work out, that he was doing the right thing after all that happened. To not fall into that depression that made him hate everyone, mostly himself. He looked at his watch and sighed. “I think I am going to call Lien and see what she wants. If you don’t mind that is.”

“Not at all. Just remember what your new goal is and what happened. It can be easy to get swayed.” Ivan warned. If Alfred did sway on what his goals were after a phone call from one of his old friends, he didn’t know what he would do. He felt too much for him and felt like his heart would fall out forever. 

“I won’t. Ya lyublyu tebya” Alfred smiled.

“Ya tozhe tebya lyublyu, moy podsolnukh” Ivan repeated “Best of luck and I want to hear from you when you wake up tomorrow my love.”

“You will. I need something to keep me awake in that class.” Alfred laughed.

“Coffee not good enough?” Ivan laughed back. 

“Not there.” Alfred said. “Talk to you later.”

“I will look forward to hearing your voice again.” Ivan said. “Spokoynoy nochi, lyuboy moya.”

“Same here. Night sweetheart.” Alfred said as he hung up on Ivan. He then looked at the number Lukas text him and took a deep breath. Stay focused Alfred. Do not let her get to you…. He thought as the phone rang.

“Hello?” Lien asked.

“Lien?” Alfred asked.

“Alfred! I’ve been wanting to talk to you so much. New Year, new start and I just don’t want what happened to sour a good friendship we did have. I have been so worried about you.” She smiled. 

“You have?” Alfred said.

“Yes. I was so heartbroken to see you leave. Even more so when you unfriended the whole band. I understand why and I guess in your anger you didn’t notice.” Lien said quietly.

“I’m sorry you got wrapped up in that Lien. I hated myself enough when I came back. Dad was a total asshole to me for it, I felt like a total loser starting over at the community college and just ugggghhh” Alfred moaned, things he was trying to put in his past bringing up bad memories. 

“I understand.” Lien smiled. “So what are you studying?”

“I started out just general studies but looking to go cybersecurity or something. Found out it’s kind of interesting.”

“That’s great to hear. I’m working in my Bác gái’s restaurant in Bakersfield while I get my teaching degree.”

“Yeah you liked working as a tutor or babysitter. Between you and I we were the only ones in the band who had the heart to stick out some of those cruddy jobs.” Alfred laughed.

“Well they will get what is theirs.” Lien said. Then it slipped out. “Are you seeing anyone?”

“Yeah actually!” Alfred’s tone changed as Lien’s face fell. “I met this guy Ivan who actually put me onto the career goal I have. He’s from Moscow and totally hot and smart and….”

“You sound so smitten with him.” Lien said trying to curtail her disappointment. Stay happy for him and you may have a friend still. She told herself 

“I guess you could say that.” Alfred laughed. “Look, feel free to call anytime, I’ll even add you back to everything so you can message me and stuff. I’m sorry for icing you out like that.”

“That…. that would be nice….” Lien said as she smiled meekly. “I do have to go; my dinner is almost ready.”

“Enjoy.” Alfred said as he hung up. Lien then headed to the kitchen and sighed. So she didn’t have a chance to tell him how she felt nor would he seem to reciprocate. She knew he was bisexual, as he had both male and female lovers in California but she was disappointed he seemed to move on, even though she knew deep down that it was important he do so. I’d rather see him in someone else’s arms than to see him the mess he was when he left California…. Lien told herself if to hold onto what she had hoped would come from the call. But he still would want to be friends, that’s good….

Translation guide:   
(Obtained via Google translate)

Bác gái-Vietnamese-Auntie  
Tôi yêu bác gái của anh ấy và anh ấy đã chạy trốn và tôi chưa bao giờ nói với anh ấy. Bạn có phiền nếu tôi ở lại với bạn? -Vietnamese- I loved him auntie and he was run off and I never told him. Do you mind if I stay with you?   
Ya lyublyu tebya-Russian-I love you  
Ya tozhe tebya lyublyu, moy podsolnukh-Russian-I love you too my sunflower  
Spokoynoy nochi, lyuboy moya-Russian-Good night my love. 

So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Let me know in a review. I am hoping to update my stories more before work gets too hectic but how fast, I don’t know. Anyway, I don’t have much else to say here so remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,

Otherrealmwriter

Aka

Realm.


	12. Chapter 12

I don’t own Hetalia okay? I don’t have much else for this opening. Anyway, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

Lien drove around the highway around Los Angeles with a sigh. Even on New Year’s Day, it’s a traffic nightmare. She thought as she drove around the city, reminiscing on the days she had with her band before she headed back to Bakersfield. The new semester did not start at her school until the following week so she was going to spend the time she had clearing her mind. It was good to hear Alfred’s voice again. While sitting at a red light, she heard the ding of notification from her phone, showing that Alfred had sent her a friend request saying ‘I’m sorry for deleting you. I wasn’t thinking. Just so mad. Friends?’ She smiled and hit accept as the light turned green. 

After seeing her fill of Los Angeles, Lien decided to head back to Bakersfield where her aunt was living and had her restaurant. As she drove on, she was filled with a bittersweet feeling. She was happy that Alfred was getting a good start back and a good path to follow afterwards. She was worried he would be worse off. He had told her that his father had strongly disapproved of them taking this risk. He was worried how his father would respond to him failing at the venture and he’d take it too personally. Alfred was a determined soul but deep down he was very sensitive. His music was his creation, his child and to lose it for something stupid, like poor producer management was devastating. But what made everything so bittersweet for her was the fact that Alfred had found someone. Sure she was happy for him that he was happy now and found him a special person but she also knew his love life before and that did not work out well. She arrived at her aunt’s house in the early evening.

“Xin chào, Lien.” Her aunt said. “How was your drive?”

“Fine.” Lien said simply.

“You found something out about Alfred didn’t you?” Her aunt asked.

“Just how did you know?” Lien asked surprised.

“I can read you like a book.” Her aunt smirked. “You missed him so much when he headed back home.” Lien blushed and looked away at that memory. “You were in love with him weren’t you?” All she could do was nod. 

“I met Lukas from the band today, when I was driving by the beach. He apologized for the rift that happened and the band breaking up. It wasn’t his fault, we all just had different ideas on how to keep going. And apparently he doesn’t like the path that he chose. Thinking of going out of music altogether.” Lien explained.

“So what does this have to do with Alfred?” Lien’s aunt replied.

“What?” She asked surprised at the question.

“Cô gái trẻ” Her aunt sighed rolling her eyes. “I know how you felt about him and I know when you are trying to hide things.”

“Fine. He’s found someone else. Well, not yet,” Lien’s aunt raised her eyebrow in skeptically. “Well he told me he met someone recently and he sounds like he really likes this man.” Lien’s aunt eyed her suspiciously. “Okay I know how Alfred is, when he’s found someone he thinks he loves, he’s over the moon with them. I haven’t met this Ivan fellow, but I guess I will take Alfred’s word for it and say he is decent. But auntie, I don’t know how to feel. He still wants to be friends.” She looked in the mirror and sighed. “And I swear I feel too old for something that sounds like it is from a cheesy teen drama.”

“It’s an issue you can have at any age.” Lien’s aunt said. “I felt much the same about a man who ran a rival restaurant a few years ago.”

“Really?” Lien asked skeptically.

“Yes, but Yao was too into his business for much more and I admired his skill. I mean he oversaw almost all the cooking at Riverside’s largest buffet.” Lien rolled her eyes. “Yes I know it seems like a stereotype for us Asians but it is what we love to do, Yao and I. However, I do want to outdo him one of these days.” She said with a greedy look in her eyes.”

“Uhhhh auntie?” Lien asked.

“Point is; love drama happens no matter how old you are. And believe me, as old as you think I am, Yao is much older.” Lien’s aunt said. “And sadly, sometimes we miss our true loves. It was just not meant to be. But that does not mean you cannot be happy for him and be a friend.”

“That is true. He did seem to want to still be friends.” Lien added. “I was the one who stuck with him and thought we should keep trying.” 

“And sometimes, a friendship is more valuable to someone than a romance. Remember that Lien.” Her aunt explained. 

She smiled and headed up to the bedroom where she stayed and laid back on the bed. Yeah she had to admit in her more mature and rational side of herself, that her aunt did have a point. What if I refused to leave his side? Would he still be here? What if I went with him? I’d be in much a same position he thought he would be. I am sure his father wasn’t too happy of him and that was why Alfred worked himself to near death. How he could maintain the band and the jobs he did, I will never know. At the end of the day, Lien had to admit friendship was the best she could have unless something happened between Alfred and Ivan. “Do not wish ill on his relationship. That is being selfish of you and you could not be truly happy together if he wasn’t happy.” She reminded herself as she lay back on the bed and placed a pillow on her head. 

Meanwhile the next day, Alfred woke up early, about the same time as Arthur and poured himself a cup of tea and headed to the car. “You don’t normally act this motivated in the morning.” Arthur noted as Alfred headed out the door.

“Well want to do good with this, got to start somewhere.” Alfred yelled as the front door shut behind him. 

Arthur sighed and looked at Francis who was already in the kitchen starting to work on breakfast before Arthur had to head back to his job at the school. “Oh I think his nouvel amant may be behind the change in attitude. I know you were worried you would have to drag him out of bed this morning so he would even go to the college courses he signed up for.” 

“Seriously?” Arthur said with a skeptical look on his face.

“It’s amazing what love will do. If only you had such an outlook yourself when you were in his shoes.” Francis teased.

“I already had my degree though. I did both at the same time.” Arthur said.

“Well just don’t be a jerk to him. I want our sons to be happy.” Francis warned. 

Alfred called Ivan on the phone as he headed to the college. It was Ivan’s words that would make the most boring class tolerable, that would make him ignore the fact that most of his classmates would be 8 years younger than him, that he wasn’t just a failure at life who followed something that was highly unlikely to work out. He dialed Ivan and was greeted with a sleepy “Privyet Fredka…” He said as he rubbed his eyes.

“Well, I thought you’d be up by now….” Alfred teased. “I did tell you today was my first day of the new classes.”

“I guess I was not thinking so well.” Ivan admitted. “I was having a very pleasant dream.”

“Was I in it?” Alfred teased.

“Why yes you were.” Ivan laughed. “But you aren’t on the phone while driving are you?” Ivan asked, suddenly worried about him.

“Of course not, there’s hands free sets these days, duh!” Alfred rolled his eyes. “Don’t you trust me not to do something so stupid?”

“Guess not.” Ivan laughed. He could hear Alfred’s annoyance through the phone, almost could hear his eye roll. “But I am glad to hear you. It makes being awoken from that dream with a phone call so much better.”

“Ugggh tell me about it.” Alfred said. “Well I can’t wait to see you again. I do have work tomorrow after school.”

“Which department?” Ivan asked. 

“Lifeguard.” Alfred said. “Middle of the week so I’m likely going to be getting a few laps in. Unless you’d care to stop by, I’d get to watch you.”

“I can’t swim too well….” Ivan blushed.

“You can skate like nothing but swimming? Well you are from Russia, so I don’t think you’d get too much time to swim…” Alfred laughed.

“Our summers aren’t that cold. But there’s indoor pools if one wanted to swim. Some even do it in the lakes and rivers in the winter. I was just never that way….” Ivan said. “I can take cold; I just do not like it. If I were to have my way, I want to move somewhere warm with a lot of sunflowers. Go ahead. Laugh.”

“Nah man, I wouldn’t do that. That actually sounds nice.” Alfred said. “You know what would make it better?”

“What?” Ivan asked. He had an idea of where Alfred was going but he wanted to hear it.

“That I was there with you.” Alfred said.

“I’d like that a lot.” Ivan said.

“Well I have to go Vanya; I am almost there.” Alfred said. “Ya lyublyu tebya” Alfred said.

“You’ve picked up that Russian well.” Ivan laughed. “Study hard.”

“I will.” Alfred said. “That dream of those sunflowers and warmth with you will be the goal.”

“You’re too much sometimes. But do well. I want you so badly.”

“Well I think I know what your dream was about.” Alfred laughed as he could sense Ivan blushing. “And stop by the pool tomorrow, you’re a guest, use it and I have seen you in less, so don’t feel embarrassed. Not like many other people go there this time of year anyway. I’ll even get you a swimsuit so you don’t have to find one. I just want to be able to see my big guy as much as I can until you have to leave.” 

“I guess with such an offer I could not refuse.” Ivan laughed. “I do want to see you more often, hold you, just, I never felt like this about anyone else.”

“Neither have I, it just feels like dude, we’re meant for each other. Corny I know, but hey. Well I’m here so I have to go and find that freaking office. Ya lyublyu tebya” Alfred said 

“Ya tozhe tebya lyublyu, moy podsolnukh” Ivan replied. At this he hung up and laid back, with the phone on his heart. He looked at the contact and while he had pictures of his sisters and a corporate logo for work contacts. He saw Alfred’s and realized he did not have a good enough picture on his phone. I am going to have to get a lovely picture of my sunflower. He mused as he looked at the contact as he got a ding, to show that Alfred had text him. It was a selfie picture of Alfred in front of the school with a thumbs up sign. This is good for now. Ivan smiled as he had the picture replace the default picture. It was something that melted his heart. We have known each other for only a week, maybe a little over. But he somehow feels like part of me. His stomach growled and he headed to the guest room for the breakfast that was provided. Grabbing a plate, Ivan reached out for a few strips of bacon, thinking of how much Alfred loved the crispy meat, some oatmeal and fruit and grabbed a carton of milk and began to head to a table when a familiar face waved at him. Oh god, this guy…. Ivan thought

“Oh so, Vanya….” Gilbert began when Ivan cut him off.

“Ivan. I’d actually prefer a Mr. Braginsky from you, but only my closest friends and family can call me Vanya” Ivan growled. 

“Well I take it you and Al got real close there hehehehehehee……” Gilbert laughed as Ivan flushed. “So the rumors are true. You two did sleep together.”

“Who told you?” Ivan growled, pulling Gilbert to his face. 

“In this country, this could be considered assault Ruski.” Gilbert said. “But no one told me, I just assumed as I had had seem him on New Year’s Day and he was wearing what he wore the night before. I just put two and two together.”

“Well some would say it is quite a leap to do so.” Ivan said.

“Meh, I just know the boy. He is one of my drinking buddies and I am a bartender on evenings I work here after all. You have to learn how to read people in that because they will come to you with every issue you could ever think of and you’re that ear and somehow know how to give the world’s best advice. Although with a therapist brother and a French dad, I think he would have plenty of sources on that issue, unless he doesn’t want to tell them. Just letting you know what your in-laws will be like. You already met his other father.” Gilbert laughed.

Ivan flushed. It was certainly way too early to think about something like that and Gilbert was obviously a smartass but a voice in Ivan’s head spoke up “Well you could do worse, and he is quite handsome and devoted” Ivan shook it away. “So you figured us out. We weren’t necessarily trying to hide it but at the same time it is rather rude to not let us tell those who we want to when we are ready to.”

“I understand.” Gilbert said as he thumped Ivan on the back. “Just like I said, invite me to the wedding, I am a huge sap for those and my brother’s boyfriend could use some catering work.”

“You’ll be sure to hear from me when we do.” Ivan said sarcastically.

“Just be careful when he is on the clock.” Gilbert said as his voice dropped to a serious level. “The managers don’t like us getting overly friendly with the staff. I know, hospitality business and all so you kind of have to be but rumors get around. I don’t want the poor kid fired and all. Then again your company of crazy Russian hackers may have hired him on so he wouldn’t need this.”

Ivan paused. Would him being with Alfred cost him his job, and if he lost this, would Alfred’s fathers be mad? From the sounds of it, his brother and Papa would not be mad, but his father was another story from what Ivan remembered of the one time they had met. He wanted to punch him right then and there. Alfred said that he sounded like he had learned from his attitude but it could come back. But he was also hired on for a little while at least with his company so it was not like he would be totally unemployed. A manager would be a fool to let someone like Alfred pass for something like a customer seeing him romantically. I think next time I talk to him I would like a meeting with his parents. I do think he said his brother had gone back to Canada so I would have to do a video call for that…. Ivan thought as Gilbert tapped him on the shoulder.

“I know you are probably fantasying about a naked Al, Ruski, but are you finished with that plate?” Gilbert asked.

“Sure.” Ivan nonchalantly handed the plate towards Gilbert who reached for it.

“So you were fantasying about Al naked? Got the nudes on your phone?” He laughed as Ivan took the plate out of his hand.

“Nyet and even if I had nudes of him, like you could ever find them.” Ivan scowled. “I have work to do. I think I am finished here.” He got up, wrapped his scarf around his neck more securely. Grabbing a few juice boxes and pieces of fruit, he headed back to his room to begin the work he had to do for his job for the day. But yes, I can keep those pictures so secure…. Nyet! That is too soon to ask of him at this stage. I just want a few nice pictures to show Katyusha and Natalya. I can get that with him fully clothed and save him naked for the dreams. No one can get into that. With computers, someone can find anything with hard enough work. 

Translation guide.

(Obtained via Google Translate)

Xin chào,- Vietnamese- Hello

cô gái trẻ-Vietnamese- Young lady

nouvel amant-French-new lover

Privyet-Russian-Hello

Ya lyublyu tebya-Russian- I love you

Ya tozhe tebya lyublyu, moy podsolnukh-Russian- I love you too my sunflower

So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Let me know in a review. I know I have been slower updating this story than some of my others, but I love me some good RusAme so I have no plans to abandon it. And if you see some of my other works on FFN, you will find it took a LONG TIME to finish it. Anyway remember to read, well you just did, and to review. Ciao for now,

Otherrealmwriter

Aka

Realm


	13. Chapter 13

I don’t own Hetalia okay? I don’t have much else for this opening. Anyway, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

Ivan looked at the swimsuit at the store with a slight blush. Here he was on a work assignment and he was buying a swimsuit so he could spend time with the lifeguard who he had fallen in love with after an interesting first meeting at the hotel bar on Christmas day. Oh how life is sometimes…. Ivan mused as he grabbed a red pair of swim trunks in his size and headed out of the store. I must look silly in these…. Ivan thought with a slight laugh Then again, Fredka has seen me in much less. He thought as he headed back to the car to return to the hotel. Alfred’s shift was due to start at 5 that evening. He had so much he had wanted to ask him, and did not want it to cause an issue like Gilbert said. Then again I am a guest and my company has a major business contract with this hotel. If they want to keep it, would tell them to not bother me and Fredka when I am talking with him. It is not like we are having sex while he is on duty. Ivan told himself. 

Once 5 o’clock came around, Ivan shut his work down, put on the new swimsuit, and feeling a little self-conscious, he put his jacket around it and headed down to the pool where Alfred was already working, putting away some towels that previous guests had left lying around. The gate creaked as Ivan headed towards the pool.

“Vanya!” Alfred waved as he put the used towels in the hamper to be washed. He ran over and pulled Ivan close, kissing him quickly on the lips. Noticing the coat Ivan was wearing against his skin, Alfred smiled deviously as he worked the clasps open. “You’re at the pool, you don’t need this.”

“But Fredka…” Ivan said with a slight blush

“I’ve seen you in less.” Alfred teased as Ivan reached up and finished taking the jacket off. “I’ll put this on that chair over there near the lifeguard stand. As he slung the coat over his shoulder he felt a hefty weight. “What do you have in here?”

“A book.” Ivan said.

“Yeah, how big a one?” Alfred rolled his eyes.

“Just some Tolstoy. Been awhile since I read Anna Karenina.” Ivan stated simply. Alfred looked at him confused “The plot centers on an extramarital affair between Anna and dashing cavalry officer Count Alexei Kirillovich Vronsky that scandalizes the social circles of Saint Petersburg and forces the young lovers to flee to Italy in a search for happiness. After they return to Russia, their lives further unravel.” 

“I didn’t think you’d be into something like that.” Alfred stated as he sat in the lifeguard’s chair and looked around the pool. While his manager would let him swim around if there was no one there, if there was someone at the pool, he had to stay in the chair. It was so he could supposedly keep a better watch on the guests, but he always felt he could do better if someone was to drown if he was in the water already. Yet at the same time, he did have to grab the life preserver when he did, so he did see why the rule was there, even if he wasn’t too fond of it himself.

“It’s quite a good read to have on long trips when I tire of the 21st century.” Ivan said as he laid back on the chair and opened the well-read tome.

Alfred sighed seeing Ivan laying there reading. He wanted to see him in the water, platinum blonde hair dripping wet. He knew Ivan wasn’t necessarily carved from marble like some sort of Greek god but he was well toned. Looking around the pool, he sighed. The last lifeguard was actually prudent in their job and had put away the used towels and kept everything organized. Housekeeping would stop by later for the dirty towels and he wouldn’t have to set out the clean ones until they brought them. Looking around, he saw Ivan reading. “So why’d you even bother getting the swimsuit if you aren’t going to use it?” Alfred asked.

“Who says I am not?” Ivan said.

“I do because you’re not in the pool.” Alfred said. 

“Oh I will eventually.” Ivan said. “It is good exercise after all and since you were kind enough to go skating with me, I can humor you that way.” He turned the page in the novel. “But I want to talk with you moya lyubov.” Alfred looked at Ivan curiously. “So how was your first day?”

“Not too bad. Not much homework thankfully. I am also getting my schedule sorted out.” Alfred said as Ivan raised an eyebrow in curiosity. “I pretty much went in for the cybersecurity transfer thing.” Alfred laughed. “What stinks is I may have to drop some courses and get new books. But they have a buyback program so I won’t be out too much.”

“I can help you if you want with that Fredka.” Ivan said.

“I couldn’t ask you to do that.” Alfred said shaking his hands. “Besides my old man said he’d help me out, I think after Papa made him sleep on the couch he changed his tone up….” Alfred said as he looked to the side. 

“Speaking of your dad….” Ivan said. “I do wish to meet the men who raised you before I have to go back to Russia.”  
Alfred blushed and jumped. “Vanya, we haven’t been together that long… and I don’t want you to go through the meet the parents thing just yet…. I mean….” He looked around blushing hoping housekeeping would be early. He did love Ivan very much but he had remembered his and his dad’s first meeting and it was not pleasant. He could imagine it now, Hey Dad, you know that guy that told you off after I passed out at the bar on Christmas, yeah I’m dating him and bring him home to meet the family…. “I mean we can do a video call with my brother first. He’s probably more likely to like you….”

Ivan saw Alfred’s nervousness and smiled. “I won’t hold your family against you. I know you. I just don’t know when I will be back in this country, let alone this town for a while.” He could see that this did not ease Alfred’s concerns. “You said you were coming to Russia this summer whether I liked it or not?” Alfred nodded. “I’ll do the same. I will warn you though, my sisters can be as crazy as your family.”

“No way.” Alfred said.

“Yes way.” Ivan laughed. “I love you.”

“I guess I can have you meet them this weekend before you leave.” Alfred said as he blushed and heard a gate shut behind him, reflexively pushing Ivan into the pool.

“Housekeeping! Here with the towels.” The maid said with a laugh. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell the boss.” 

“Thanks Manuela.” Alfred nodded as she put the pool’s towels down and left. Once she did, Alfred turned the pool. “Well you’re in now. Swim.” He laughed as Ivan stuck his lounge out at him. 

“Guess I have to.” Ivan laughed as he pushed away from the edge of the pool. 

“Don’t worry. If you were to drown, I’m here and I’d love to give you mouth to mouth.” Alfred winked. Ivan smiled but rolled his eyes and swam around in the pool while Alfred watched and put the clean towels away. After completing a few laps, thinking that would satisfy Alfred, Ivan headed out and grabbed a towel and dried himself off, sitting down on the chair beside the lifeguard post.

He looked up at Alfred. Gilbert had warned him about being too close while he was on duty at his job here and the housekeeping staff saying, ‘I won’t tell the boss’ further concerned him. He knew that he felt like he had never before with anyone else when it came to Alfred but he didn’t want him losing his job and causing an issue with his family because of it either. Figuring it would be best to get it straight from him, Ivan asked. “So what did the maid mean by saying ‘I won’t tell the boss’?”

“That she wouldn’t tell him I pushed you into the pool.” Alfred replied, assuming that was what Ivan was worried about.

“Well it’s not just her, Gilbert said that if I was too friendly with you while on work you’d lose your job.” Ivan said, a note of worry carrying in his voice that Alfred had picked up upon. “And I don’t want you to get into a fight with your father if you lose your job.”

“Well I do have that gig you hooked me up with with your company Vanya. Sure it’s not as many hours as this one, but at the same time, I can devote more time to my studies and my dad is quite the school type. I know just how to talk him into having a good time with that one.” Alfred smirked. “I may just do that….”

“What?” Ivan asked, worried about what Alfred would say.

“Quit this place when you go back to Russia. I got an email from your boss saying he wanted me to stay on as you made the whole thing. Liked my idea of a recap at the beginning of each new lesson as I had mentioned it casually when he asked me what I thought of it alone.” Alfred said. He noticed Ivan’s reaction that his boss was talking to him without him telling Ivan about it. “I’m sure he had his reasons for not telling you about talking to me. Maybe some corporate stuff or their stupid rules, I don’t know. I do hope the plans to expand go through and you are sent to oversee it.” Alfred said. Ivan looked up at him with a cautious smile as he leaned in closer, wobbling on the lifeguard’s chair. 

“Oh,” Ivan teased. “Now why is that?”

“Because I could always be there to make your day that much better off work. Very much better.” Alfred said as he looked at the still damp form of Ivan as he lost balance on the chair and it fell over in front of him. “And as you see, I have fallen so hard for you.”

“Clearly.” Ivan laughed. He got up, helped Alfred put the lifeguard chair back up and held him close. Feeling his warmth and heartbeat in with his, Ivan smiled and hugged Alfred close. “YA tak tebya lyublyu. YA ne khochu ukhodit' iz etogo basseyna. Vozvrashcheniye domoy yeshche nikogda ne bylo takim privlekatel'nym.” He whispered in Alfred’s ear.

Alfred reached up and pulled Ivan’s face closer to his and kissed him deeply, slipping his tongue into Ivan’s mouth. “I could make out the ‘I love you’ but not much else.” He breathed into Ivan’s ear. “I love you too. I know I am still on duty at work but I want to take you back to your room and just fuck you all night. You’re so hot dripping wet.” Alfred said as he felt himself harden in his swimsuit.

“I want this too Fredka….” Ivan panted. “Later.” He said, rational side taking over “Meet me in my room when you get off your shift. As much as I want to lay you down and make so much love to you, I refuse to be the reason you lose your job.” 

“Awwwwwww.” Alfred panted. 

“Don’t worry, I will make you happy you waited.” Ivan said as he placed his finger of Alfred’s nose.

“Well….” Alfred took a deep breath. “I get off at 10 tonight. Tomorrow I have to go to the school and get my new schedule and get the books I need. But there won’t be any classes. I am 3 days a week and got tomorrow off work here….”

“Well how about I meet your parents then?” Ivan said. “After you finish your affairs at the school. My malen'kiy uchenyy.” He noticed Alfred’s confusion. “Little scholar.”

“Trust me, I am not little. In any sense of the word.” Alfred said as he got back on the lifeguard’s chair and crossed his legs tapping his foot, waiting for himself to settle. “Well at least it is a weekday and the cold pool water will help that once you head back.”

“Don’t wear yourself out before I get a chance to do so myself.” Ivan said as he headed back to his hotel room with a wink. Sure it was a little out of character for him to be this interested in a physical relationship but for some reason he had trouble pinning down to himself, Alfred had felt different. He was showing an interest in rebuilding his life after losing his dream. Although he has such a heavenly voice, ever since I heard him singing along with the radio in the car. That man could have done it big if he had the proper support. Oh well…. Ivan thought as a greedy smile overcame him. The record industry’s loss is my gain I guess. With this he looked at the ceiling. I am going to see him in a few hours, and as much as he loved to see me wet, he will likely be wet himself. He needed to cool off, I could tell. He remembered the last time they were together like that. It was new year’s and while they both had a little bit to drink, maybe a little more than what was responsible, it was the best he had felt waking up with his face to the back of his golden hair and that funny drooling stare he had. It seemed that Alfred need Ivan and Ivan liked the feel of being needed and important to someone who wasn’t his sisters, who it was almost an obligation to be needed sometimes or to his boss which everything there was just business. Nothing personal. No connection. But with Alfred it was different. Everything seemed to fit when it was just they were together. Who knew I could find so much pleasure in business trips? Ivan thought as he looked at his watch and dozed off. He won’t be here for a few more hours….

Ivan was in a field of sunflowers, it was warm and he saw Alfred standing there, dressed like he was for his rock star persona, only this time his hair was the golden blonde he had known to love, rather than the dark reddish brown it was dyed for the act and he was singing one of Ivan’s favorite Russian songs. He ran closer to him, only for the sun to cloud over and two figures, Alfred’s dad and some random Vietnamese girl he had assumed to be Alfred’s old bandmate Lien, as he had never seen her, pulled him closer to them and cast murderous looks at him. As if they wanted Alfred all to themselves. A flash of lightning was seen and it looked as if Alfred was trying to call out to him but no voice came out. The thunder boomed as if someone was knocking on a heavy door. More lightning and thunder that sounded like knocking and an annoyed ‘Vanya’ came from Alfred in the dream, causing Ivan to wake up. 

“Vanya I’m here. You in the can or something?” Alfred said as he knocked on the door and Ivan got up and opened it happily. 

“Fredka!” He said, still in his swimsuit from when he had flopped back on the bed.

“OOoooooof! I’m here Vanya.” Alfred smiled as Ivan pulled him back onto the bed, causing Alfred to be sitting on his lap. “Everything okay?”

“Bad dream.” Ivan blushed.

“Want to tell me about it?” Alfred asked.

“Well….”

“I won’t judge.” Alfred said as he noticed Ivan’s scared face. 

“Promise?” Ivan said.

“Look I know you know you’re some big powerful Russian guy who isn’t supposed to have any insecurity but you do and frankly my darling, I don’t give a damn. I just want you to be happy.” He said as he kissed him.

“Fine.” Ivan blushed. “Don’t laugh.”

“Not going to.” Alfred said.

“I dreamt that you were singing out to me one of my favorite songs from back in Russia. I love your voice.” Alfred smiled and nodded. “Then it stormed over and your dad and that Lien girl you told me about were trying to take you away from me and I couldn’t help. You knocked before it got too bad.”

“Oh Vanya.” Alfred said as he moved in and kissed Ivan on the lips. “I would never let them tear us apart. I have already proven I can handle myself in Los Angeles, I think I can do better on my own if my dad tried to do anything like that. And that’s not including what my papa and brother would do. He’s improving. And Lien? I only liked her as a friend. I’m not one to abandon a friend and I could never abandon the one I love.” Alfred said as he laid Ivan back down on the bed.

“For real?” Ivan asked.

“For real.” Alfred whispered. “Now, let me show you how much you are loved.” Whispering in his ear, “Ya lyublyu tebya”

“Ya tozhe tebya lyublyu, moy podsolnukh” Ivan said back, pulling Alfred close. 

Translation guide.

(Obtained via Google Translate)

moya lyubov-Russian-My love

YA tak tebya lyublyu. YA ne khochu ukhodit' iz etogo basseyna. Vozvrashcheniye domoy yeshche nikogda ne bylo takim privlekatel'nym.- Russian- I love you so much. I don't want to ever leave from this poolside. Going home has never been so appealing.

malen'kiy uchenyy-Russian-little scholar.

Ya lyublyu tebya-Russian-I love you

Ya tozhe tebya lyublyu, moy podsolnukh-Russian-I love you too my sunflower

So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Let me know in a review. I know I have been slower updating this story than some of my others, but I love me some good RusAme so I have no plans to abandon it. And if you see some of my other works on FFN, you will find it took a LONG TIME to finish it. Anyway remember to read, well you just did, and to review. Ciao for now,

Otherrealmwriter

Aka

Realm


	14. Chapter 14

I don’t own Hetalia okay? I don’t have much else for this opening. Anyway, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

A tone started to play as Alfred turned to wake up with Ivan wrapped around him from the night before. “Chto?” Ivan asked as Alfred wiggled himself out of his grip.

“That’s my phone and it’s Dad calling.” Alfred said rubbing his eyes.

“Your dad’s ringtone is that Darth Vader theme?” Ivan asked.

“You’ve seen him….” Alfred rolled his eyes.

“Yes. If he is like that all the time, then I can see why you would make that your ringtone.” Ivan nodded, sitting up in the bed. 

Alfred picked up the phone and laid on the other bed in the room and looked at the ceiling. Ivan gulped, noticing that Alfred was still as naked as they were the night before. “Hello Dad.” Alfred said.

“Are you okay?” Arthur said on the line, a note of panic in his voice. 

“I’m fine Dad.” Alfred sighed. “I am 26 fucking years old”

“I just worry about you.” Alfred scoffed. “And I am trying to make up for being a twat to you after you came back. I realized I was wrong to do so. You and Matthew have chosen different paths in life and I must accept that and that you both are just as good as each other.”

“Are you dying Dad?” Alfred asked.

“This is about as easy for me to do as it is for you to take.” Arthur sighed. “Both Francis and Matthew had excellent points about the way I treated you. I will admit I was disappointed you didn’t succeed and was frustrated you hadn’t done something more stable before. All I want for you is to be happy and I thought having a stable career would do that for you. I have to remember you are not me.” He grimaced.

“Gee thanks Dad….” Alfred said. He looked over and saw Ivan sitting on the bed watching the conversation curiously. He knew that Ivan did want to meet Alfred’s parents, on a better occasion than when he was drinking holiday misery away. “Look this may be surprising….” He gulped as Ivan smiled in support. “But I met someone I want you and Papa to meet sometime this afternoon. Maybe like 4 or something?”

Arthur’s eyes widened. “Well I am on my way home from school then, how about 5?” He said. “I am sure they are a lovely person.” He said, wanting to be careful not to make Alfred mad again. 

“Thanks Dad. Will talk to you then.” Alfred said as he hung up the phone. “So how do you feel about meeting my Dad and Papa at 5 today?” 

“I can handle them.” Ivan smiled as he moved closer to Alfred. “You said you had to get your books today. I doubt that will take until 5.” He looked at Alfred lustfully. “But the water does not get cold here and I think we should make good use of that.” He nibbled on Alfred’s ear.

“I think you have a good idea….” Alfred smiled.

Meanwhile Arthur hung up his phone and sighed. At least he was not in jail or the hospital…. He thought as he sighed, causing Francis to look up at him. “Everything okay mon amor?” He asked.

“We are apparently expecting a guest tonight.” Arthur replied.

“Really?” Francis asked looking at him curiously.

“I got ahold of Alfred and he mentioned he did meet someone and wanted us to meet them.” Arthur said as he put his jacket on. “I am running late.”

“Don’t worry, I will have something nice for them ready. I find it so cute.” Francis said.

“You are a sap for romance.” Arthur sighed. “I will see you then.” He added kissing him on the cheek.

“Oh who is the romantic sap now?” Francis laughed as Arthur rolled his eyes. 

“I’ll be back you Frog.” Arthur said as he shut the door behind him. 

Back in southern California, an unlikely pair walked into the secondhand store. It was a well-known pair of producers in the entertainment industry, Abel and Emma. Both looked surprisingly well dressed for the typical clientele that would shop at secondhand charity stores. Lukas looked up in slight surprise. It was unusual to see, but not that unusual. Many of the rich artistic types would come into stores like this to get something unusual or to revive. They did not like going to the stores that specialized in vintage or specialty clothing if they could help it. It affected their bottom line. “This place….” Lukas said as an older man came to the register to ring out. “You would think people like them could afford better.” He noted.

“Sometimes you can find really good things here really cheap. I was able to get my grandson a nice suit for his interview here. From there he got a great job with the bank.” The man smiled.

“Nah, there’s something different.” He said as he rang the purchases out. “I see a lot of people with their air at my other job.”

“Oh and what would that be young man?” The elderly gentleman asked with a smile. 

“Oh I play background music for television and some of the big pop acts.” Lukas said cordially, knowing he was dealing with a customer

“And you work here too!” The old man asked incredulously. “Why I thought that would pay well.”

“You’d think so, but no.” Lukas replied placing the pair of shoes and few shirts into a bag. “I’ve had to pick up a second job to help my brother and our roommate with the rent.”

“That’s just outrageous out here. I know I am lucky I paid off my house years ago.” He smiled as he paid and took the bag.

“Sounds nice. Have a pleasantly sunny day!” Lukas replied with the store’s greeting as a customer left. 

“You too young man!” The man waved as Lukas took a few articles of clothing that customers decided against buying and headed to place them back up, working his way to these people.

“I do not see why you must shop here for your clothes! Our label makes plenty! Our parents left us so much we do not need this!” Emma pleaded.

“If we are to make good on this label we started, we must be prudent with the money sister.” Abel explained. “Thus, I look for suits at secondhand stores.”

“Fine.” Emma rolled her eyes, adjusting the headphones she had with the portable cd player she had. Sure, the cd was going the way of the cassette but she liked this and if she ever was in an area where her phone did not have service, she still had music. However, this was special to her as it was the first cd player she had ever gotten and all these years later it still worked. All it needed was new batteries every now and again. “I will see if the CDs here have any interesting ones.”

“I still do not see why you do not use an MP3 player.” Abel said as he looked at suit. “This might be close to my size.”

“That’s another reason you should look at new clothes! You’re tall and it can be a real gamble finding something in your size!” Emma moaned. She looked through the books and cds in the back corner, rolling her eyes at her brother. She saw a CD with 5 people on it, “That’s a motley crew….” She laughed at the joke. “’Musical Heroics….’ Name could do better” She turned to the back to read the track list. “Oh, this is not a mainstream band. This looks like it could have been merch sold at a small venue….” Looking around, she placed the CD in the player and listened. “OH!” She squealed. “I am getting this. It is hard to find CDs like this.”

Lukas gulped. He hadn’t known the CD was in the inventory, so much came in and went out, it was hard to tell what was in and not. Someone gave away one of our CDs and she liked it…. He thought as his heart raced. He headed back to placing the last few pieces of discarded clothing back on the racks when he headed back to the register. 

“Big brother, you must listen to this.” Emma said as he put the headphones on her brother’s head. 

“Just what am I listening to?” He asked.

“A band I think would be perfect for our label. The name may stink but we can refine that. They’re small, looks like what would have been sold at a concert of a group trying to start up.”

“The lead singer’s voice is pretty good, and some of the background keyboarding is excellent. I admire the drum work. And I swear, that guitar sounds of Norwegian Death Metal influence. Interesting.” Abel said. “I doubt you would be able to find them.”

“This is dated from last year. I think I can. I can be quite good at digging up people. I want to give them an audition.” Emma smiled as she headed to the register. 

“You’re welcome to try.” Abel began.

“So long as I don’t spend too much. You know that sometimes you have to spend big to get a big return. Or do I need to remind you of that failed Tulip startup?” Emma sniggered.

“You do not.” Abel said. “I think I will try this on.”

“You do that.” Emma said as she put the disc back in the case and headed to the register. Placing it down, she looked at Lukas and then back to the cover and then to Lukas. “Well now….” She smiled widely.

“Excuse me?” Lukas asked, slowly becoming concerned. He had seen a few people who attended their concerts look at him like that, and many more who looked at Alfred that way. “Can I help you?”

“You wouldn’t happen to know who that guitarist is would you?” Emma said with a smile.

“Yes. It was me.” Lukas said as he rung the CD out and placed it carelessly into a bag. “And that will be 2.59.” 

Emma paid and placed a business card in his hands. “I like your band’s style. I sense that you got dumped by your old label. Mine is different. If you want to give us a call, let me know.” She said as she took the bag. 

Lukas looked at the card with wide eyes while Emma waited for Abel to finish. Really? Really? I would have to get Lien back, which would be much easier than the front man, Alfred. And would she still think him appealing because I know he didn’t keep that hair dye…. At this, he put the card in his pocket and sighed. It’s all in the past anyway. I doubt we’d ever get past the audition anyway. Abel came up and placed a suit down for Lukas to ring out and then when he gave him the bag, he waved him off simply while Emma smiled. “Do think about our offer. Your dream may no longer be denied, just deferred.”

“I will.” Lukas said with the same saccharine tone he gave all customers. 

“Lukas!” The manager said walking next to him.

“Yes sir!” He stood up looking at him.

“It’s your lunch break.” He said. “I’ll see you in 30 minutes. I have this.” 

“Thank you sir.” He said as he headed to the breakroom, took his lunch and his phone and headed out to the back to get some sun. As he bit down on the sandwich he packed, he looked at the card and then to his phone. Could I? Should I? he thought as he looked at his phone. Figuring his brother would be someone he could talk to he called him. “Hello?”

“Oh bro, how are you? You on your lunch break?” Christensen asked.

“Yes. Look, I had an interesting thing happen today. One of our promo cds ended up at the store here. A record exec of some sort of indie or small time label liked it and gave me her card. She’s willing to give us an audition.”

“That would have been nice about six months ago.” Christensen growled. “Besides, we’re down one, maybe two if we were to try.” 

“I met with Lien on New Year’s. I’m sure we could talk her into at least coming down for an audition even if it goes nowhere.” Lukas said, knowing where his brother was going to go next.

“But we’d need Alfred dude.” Christensen replied. “He’s back in the hometown over 2000 miles back east. And he sounded pretty pissed at us when he left. He unfriended me on Facebook and won’t answer my messages. Hasn’t blocked me yet….”

“I’ll talk to that producer. Maybe she can help us talk him into coming back for a week or so if the label paid for everything.” Lukas said.

“I’m sure Alfred would if you could talk her into that.” Christiansen replied. “It was his idea we followed this.”

“Now that I’m not so sure of.” Lukas said. “He’s seeing someone.”

“So?” Christensen asked. “Not like we’d be asking him to leave them.” Lukas sighed. He also knew that Alfred could hold grudges and would certainly do so for the bandmates he felt betrayed him. He knew that anger in his voice when he called. “Maybe you could get the producer to give him two tickets so he could bring his hot stuff with.”

“I don’t think it’d be that easy. I’ll give her a call though later if to shut you up.” Lukas sighed as he looked at his watch. “Fuck!” He said as he ate his sandwich quickly and chugged his juice.

Alfred looked at his house with a sigh. Today he and Ivan had spent most of the day with each other, from when Alfred bought the books for the change of class to just walking around the mall, which was fairly deserted and spent quite a bit of time at the arcade when the stores were not holding their interest. Alfred had told Ivan about how he spent a lot of his teenage years with his old bandmates here and had bought an Auntie Anne’s pretzel for the both of them, bragging on how delicious they were. Ivan had to admit it was and smiled. But here it was now, the zero hour when he was going to be introducing his fathers to Ivan. He knew his papa wouldn’t think a thing of it, but between his dad and Ivan, he wasn’t sure. Ivan seemed to sense this. “It’s alright.” Ivan pat him on the shoulder. 

“I’m just nervous Vanya.” Alfred said as Ivan kissed him on the cheek. 

“I’m not. I think I can handle them.” Alfred still looked nervous. “You also know I won’t leave you because of what they do and I am here for you if you need it.”

“I guess I can’t be afraid anymore.” Alfred said as he and Ivan headed out of the car with Ivan right behind him. He opened the door and looked around. Smelling a savory smell from the kitchen, he could tell that it was his papa who was cooking and not seeing his dad, he looked around. 

“Oh! ‘Ello boys.” Francis said as he wiped his hands off coming from the kitchen. “Dinner will be ready shorty, have a seat.” Ivan sat down beside Alfred and they looked around. 

“So, where’s Dad?” Alfred asked.

“He had to put a few things up in his study. New year at the school, you know, first day back all that.” Francis said dismissively. He looked over at Ivan. “So you’re the young man who stole my little Alfred’s heart.” 

“I guess you could say that.” Ivan said professionally as he shook Francis’s hand.

“Papa….” Alfred moaned. 

“He was nervous of this.” Ivan said with the smooth talk of a businessman he had learned to pick up over the years. He wanted to make sure to give Alfred’s parents no reason not to like him. At this, he heard a door open up. Arthur came out of his study to see Alfred and Ivan talking with Francis. He could tell that Francis was being the usual doting but slightly embarrassing father he was as he could see Ivan was laughing but Alfred was red in the face and had his head buried in a pillow that Ivan felt free enough to kiss Alfred on the top of the head in front of Francis. Well that frog is French… Arthur thought. And of course Alfred fell for that man. But remember Kirkland, he did not fall for him because he wanted to spite you. You are a gentleman and treat him the same as if it was anyone else.

Arthur gulped and turned to Ivan. “Well, I see that my son has found you worthy of his heart. I do recall our last meeting was under less than pleasant circumstances. But let us let by gones be by gones and get to know each other over our mutual care for Alfred.” He said, hoping Ivan did not hold a grudge.

Ivan looked at Arthur as if to try and read him and his true intentions. Alfred had said he was acting better towards him after the family found out what happened that Christmas but he was not going to let it be that Alfred did not have a supportive family. “I will not hold a grudge as long as I know that even though he is a grown man, Alfred has a family who is supportive of him.”

“Well, we can discuss this more over dinner.” Francis said. “I have put my heart and soul into the roast beef.” 

“Let’s.” Arthur and Alfred said at the same time.

“I’m starving Papa!” Alfred said springing up. 

Translation Guide:

(Obtained via Google Translate)

Chto? -Russian-What

So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Let me know in a review. I know I have been slower updating this story than some of my others, but I love me some good RusAme so I have no plans to abandon it. And if you see some of my other works on FFN, you will find it took a LONG TIME to finish it. Anyway remember to read, well you just did, and to review. Ciao for now,

Otherrealmwriter

Aka

Realm


End file.
